Lone Wolf
by WeAreOnlyLiars
Summary: Long time friends with the Hale family, Keegan Kennedy knows their secret. She was there for Derek's first change and has been there since. But, after one mysterious night in the woods, she recognizes the change in Scott McCall, and finds herself teaching the new pack how to operate.
1. The Beginning (Prologue)

Teen Wolf- "LONE WOLF"  
Prologue

It was one of those nights where being in the woods was a bad idea. The full moon cast an eerie shadow through the trees and gave her the uneasy feeling she was being watched. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Keegan continued on the path before her, trying to find the correct way to her car. As she walked, she swore she heard something move in the darkness behind her and her hand immediately flew to her hip where her .9mm Smith & Wesson was concealed under her black coat.

Taking a deep breath, Keegan picked up her pace until she could see her car glinting through the trees. Breaking into a sprint she nearly closed the gap from her to her car when a large black dog stepped out of the shadows in front of her. Her hand quickly flew to her hip and the dog snarled. Quickly drawing her weapon, the dog charged, knocking her on her ass, sending her gun out of her hand and down the path. As she mentally checked her body for any fractures, the dog straddled her, growling as it neared her face.

Keegan laid there quietly, hoping the dog would give up and leave. The animal got closer to her face and when it did, the creature bared its fangs and Keegan closed her eyes, waiting for the bite that would end her life. Instead, what she felt was the wet, hot tongue run across her cheek. She cautiously opened one eye and saw the menacing dog sitting on her chest, tongue lolling out of its mouth. It's ears moved forward when Keegan began struggling to sit up.

"Alright Derek, you can get off me. You are starting to crush me!" She swore she could hear the dog laugh and she glared though the dark, "I mean it!" The dog gave her a crooked smile and gently got off her lap.

"Thank you!" She brought her hair over her shoulder and began to pick the leaves out of her hair.

"You are too dramatic, Keegan."

She rolled her eyes and looked over to the man sitting on the ground in front of her, "Seriously Keegan, did you think you're going to take down a mountain lion with a .9mm?"

"I can handle myself, thank you!"

Derek sighed and stood up and held out his hand, helping her off the ground. He brushed off her back and placed his arm around her shoulder. Keegan laughed at his state of dress, "You must be freezing!"

Derek looked down at himself, "Hey, it could be worse; I could be naked."

Keegan blushed, "How could that be worse?"

She knew he rolled his eyes, "Well it was smart thinking on your part. Those fictional Animorph characters wore tight clothes during their transformations, so why shouldn't it work for me?"

Laughing, Keegan replied, "I didn't think it would work!"

He leaned over and kissed the side of her head. They found her discarded weapon and Derek escorted her to car. He watched her as she placed the firearm in the glove box, "You were really going to shoot me, weren't you?"

Keegan sighed, "Derek, I couldn't tell if it was you or a real wild dog. If I had known it was you do you think I would have even drawn my weapon?"

Derek let out a low growl and in milliseconds was by her side, ushering her towards the black '67 Chevy Impala. "Will you be fine getting home?"

"What's wrong?" She searched the dark for whatever had startled him but her senses were not as keen as Derek's.

Derek lightly sniffed the air, "Cops. Come on, let's get you out of here."

He grabbed her wrist and led her into the car. Jumping into the driver's seat, Derek put the car into drive and slammed on the gas pedal, sending the tires screeching though the quiet. They drove in silence until they hit the city limits of Beacon Hills.

"What are the cops doing in the woods at this time of night?"

Derek ignored the question and kept driving, he continued to stare out the windshield until Keegan began clearing her throat and repeated the question. He sighed, "They... they found a body in the woods a few miles from where you were. And no, it wasn't me."

"Who could it be then?"

Derek shook his head, "I have no idea and it makes me very, very nervous."

The ride became quiet until Derek pulled into the Kennedy's driveway, "I'll see you in a few minutes." He leaned across the bench seat and gently kissed her cheek. Keegan felt color come to her cheeks and sat there a few moments after Derek disappeared into the darkness. She exhaled deeply and exited the car, slamming the door behind her and slowly walked up the porch steps before entering her house. Shutting the door behind her, her father called out to her from his office, "Keegan is that you?"

"Hey dad." Keegan smiled sleepily at her father.

He gave her a small smile, "So, how's Derek?"

Keegan shrugged, "The usual. He scared the crap out of me tonight."

Her father shook his head, "You two.. should just.. date."

Keegan blushed and rolled her eyes, "Please Dad. Let's not go there."

He smiled, "Well dear, I need to get back to work. These building aren't going to build themselves. You have a goodnight!" He gently kissed her forehead and went back into his office, closing the door behind him. She climbed the stairs and turned on the light to her room. She startled herself when she noticed Derek laying on her bed and she quickly closed the door to her room. Derek immediately stood and came around the side of the bed, pulling her into a tight hug.

She inhaled deeply taking in his forest scent and sighed. The chuckled and bent down, planting a kiss on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Keegan broke away from him, "Let me change. I am still covered in leaves and a little damp." He nodded and retreated to the opposite side of the bed. Grabbing her clothes, Keegan changed into more relaxing clothes; a tank top and a pair of running shorts, in the corner of her room. As she stripped down, she could feel Derek's eyes on her, making her uneasy. Taking a deep breath, she finished changing and threw her dirty clothes into her hamper and made her way back to where Derek laid on the bed.

As she began to lay on the bed she noticed Derek was staring off out the window. Raising her eyebrows, unnoticed by Derek, and quickly followed his gaze out of the window. Across the way, Keegan cold see that her neighbor's son and his friend were watching them through the window. She scowled, knowing they couldn't see her from that distance; but she could hear Derek's hackles raise and heard a faint growl come from his mouth.

Keegan ran to the window, flipped off the two boys and pulled the string to the blinds, shutting them. She turned back to Derek, trying to calm the man down; but he was already up from the bed and standing by the door. "Are you okay?" She watched him closely, holding up her hands to show him she wasn't going to hurt him.

Derek shook his head, "I'm sorry Keegan, but I need to leave. I'll stop by tomorrow morning. Goodnight."He let himself out of the room and seconds later she watched as a big black dog ran across the street and disappeared into the woods. Keegan sighed deeply and sunk into her bed. Rolling over, she grabbed her pillow and pulled it into her chest and inhaling Derek's scent. Minutes later, she was out cold.

XXXX


	2. Sprint

Lone Wolf  
Chapter One

The next morning, Keegan woke with determination. She dressed quickly and flew down the stairs. Her dad stood in the kitchen and looked up from his paper when he saw her, "Well, you're awake early." Keegan smiled, "Got some stuff to do today!" He smiled at her, "Well don't let me keep you! Have a good day dear." She smiled in return as she picked up her iPod from the table, "I'll see you later dad!" He glanced over his coffee cup, "Alright, I'll see you later. Love you Princess!"

Grabbing her armband from the chest, she securely slipped her iPod and pulled it onto her arm before bolting out the door with a quick 'I love you too!' in response. She placed the ear buds into their rightful places and started on her normal route through town when she noticed that her neighbor was home. Dashing across the porch she rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened to reveal her scrawny, peeping tom of a neighbor. "Hello, can I help you?" He asked leaning against the doorframe. Keegan smiled up at him, "Is the Sheriff home? I'd would like to speak with him." The boy nodded, "One second." He eyed her warily and poked his head behind the door, "DAD!"

"Stiles, can't it wait? I'm late to work as it is." She could hear the Sheriff's voice getting louder as he approached the door. The door opened further, revealing the tall, tan and sandy colored hair Sheriff, "Oh! Can I help you?" He asked, noticing Keegan as he continued to button his shirt. Keegan smiled at the Sheriff, "Sir, I would like to talk to you about something I witnessed last night." The Sheriff raised his eyebrow and his eyes widened, "Continue..." Keegan cleared, and glanced over to Stiles, who took a deep noticeable breath. "Last night I caught your son looking into my bedroom window. Thankfully, I was dressed when I noticed them."

Sheriff Stilinski rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "One second." The Sheriff grabbed Stiles by the collar as Stiles tried to escape, and dragged him into the house, shutting the door behind them. "Really Stiles!?" Stiles groaned, "Dad, I swear I-" He was cut off by more arguing and a few seconds later the door swung open to reveal a dark-faced Sheriff, "Keegan, I apologize for my son's behavior; but Stiles has something he would like to say to you." Stiles glanced at the ground, kicking at an invisible object. The Sheriff thumped Stiles on his back and he looked up at her. "Keegan, I am sorry for accidently looking into your window. I never had any bad intent and I promise I won't do it again!" He recited, looking apologetic.

Keegan smiled, "Thank you." The Sheriff nodded and they watched as Keegan stepped off the porch. As she walked, she could hear the Sheriff beg Stiles to stay out of trouble. Turning on her iPod, she stretched and finally began her morning workout. Her route would take her practically through all of Beacon Hills and back home. She was already in great shape and was taught from an early age that one has to be and maintain great health and shape to keep up with a pack of werewolves. Keeping time with the music, she headed through town and soon found herself at the lacrosse field. She bent over and clutched at her knees, trying to catch her breath. She glanced over at the bleachers and climbed halfway up the stairs before taking a seat on the cold metal bench, making her wince. While she sat there, she listened to the light breeze rustle the leaves in the trees and watched the birds play overhead. Closing her eyes, she tuned into nature, steadying her breathing, until she heard someone come up behind her.

Without opening her eyes she knew who had tried to sneak up on her. "Can I help you?" She could hear him clear his throat, "I'm really sorry that we were spying. That's not who Scott and I are. Trust me, we don't do that." Keegan shrugged, "It's whatever. Just worry about what you are doing; not what I'm doing." Silence fell between them and she heard him open his mouth once more, "So, how do you know Derek Hale?" Keegan opened her eyes and glared at him, "What part of mind your own business don't you understand, Stiles Stilinski!"

He held up his hands in surrender, but Keegan was already down the bleachers. She roughly pushed past Stiles and took off running towards home. She had made it nearly a block away from the school when the raindrops began to fall. Keegan continued to run faster at first, but when it began to downpour, she broke into a full on sprint. Unable to run any further, due to her wet clothes weighing her down, she took shelter in an empty bus stop. She sat down and examined her iPod for water damage, letting out a deep sigh; her iPod still worked, but she had no way of calling for a ride.

She was stranded until it stopped raining.

Passing time, she played a few games and as she nearly high scored on Skee-Ball as a familiar blue jeep with a black hardtop pulled up alongside the bus stop. The window rolled down a bit and Stiles leaned across the passenger seat, yelling over the rain, "Do you need a ride?" She rolled her eyes and weighed her options. Letting out a low sigh she quickly ran to the car. Smiling triumphantly, Stiles grabbed a towel from the backseat and handed it to her. "Thanks." He smiled at her and put the car into gear. The ride was quiet except for the sound of the rain hitting the windshield and the squeak of the wipers as they ran across the window.

"Were you following me?" Keegan asked closing her eyes. She could feel his eyes on her and he began to stammer. "No, I swear! I saw you take off to the bus stop and I figured I would offer you a ride. I mean, you do live next door." He stated, looking back to the road. Keegan nodded and the ride was quiet once more. The rain began to fall lightly, and Keegan looked out the window as the raindrops raced on the window until they congealed into one massive drop and rolled past. Stiles made it back to their neighborhood in only a few minutes and pulled the Jeep into her driveway and stopped just in front of her house, "Well, here you are." Keegan smiled at him, "Thank you! I appreciate it." Stiles nodded and watched as she exited the car and ran to her porch. He kept the Jeep idling, wanting to make sure she got into her house before he drove off. He sat there for a few minutes, watching her search for the spare key to her house.

He quickly rolled down his window and yelled over the rain, "Can you get in?" Looking defeated, Keegan returned to the Jeep and shook her head, "I don't know where the spare key went." Stiles grew quiet, thinking of an idea, "Get in. You don't need to stand in the rain." She opened the door and plopped down into the passenger seat. HE glanced over at the girl slumped over in the seat, soaking wet and defeated. "You don't have another way into your house?" Keegan shook her head, "No, everything will be locked." Stiles nodded, "Well, you can come to my house and wait till your Dad gets home." Keegan began to protest, but Stiles threw the car into drive. She looked at him, and she saw the biggest grin on his face, "It's not a big deal!" Keegan rolled her eyes and sighed, there was no reason to argue with him, "Sure. Thanks."

"Sweet!" Stiles pulled into his driveway and opened the garage door. Slowly, he pulled into the garage and closed the door behind them. Keegan was thankful for not being outside anymore. Stiles turned off the Jeep and noticed her shivering, "Come on, let's get you inside." Leading the way through the house, Stiles took them through the small, yet spacious kitchen, through the living room, and up the stairs to his room. He pushed open the door to reveal a room the same size as Keegan's, but painted a light blue, music posters plastered over the walls, a desk in the far corner was covered with papers and a laptop and printer. Next to the bed was a large snowboarder decal. Stiles spoke, snapping her out of her observation, "Let me get you some dry clothes." Keegan smiled and noticed her teeth beginning to chatter.

Rummaging through his closet, Stiles pulled out a grey shirt and a pair or red Adidas track pants, "These should fit." He handed the items to her and stared at Keegan when she didn't walk out of the room. Keegan glanced back at the boy, silently looking between him and the clothes. "OH! The bathroom is up the hall, last door before the stairs." Keegan nodded, "Do you mind if I take a shower?" Stiles shook his head, "Not a problem. Towels are in the closet in the bathroom." She exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she entered the bathroom. She slowly stripped free of her wet clothes and got into the shower.


	3. Nightmare

Lone Wolf  
Chapter Two

It has been about an hour since Keegan had been locked out of her house and brought next door to the Stilinski household. In that hour, Keegan had showered: Stiles offered to put her wet clothes in the dryer. They had eaten what Stiles considered a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich, rifled through his movie and CD collection, played some video games and then she noticed a box marked Comics. She opened the box and admired most of the older comics in his collection. Her mouth dropped as she picked up the oldest looking comic in the box and was about to pick it up when Stiles yelled and took the comic out of her hands. Keegan stared at him wide-eyed and his face turned red, "I'm sorry. This means an awful lot me."

Keegan shook her head and pursed her lips, "I understand Stiles. I have something like that too." Keegan's hand instantly flew to the necklace that sat just below her suprasternal notch. Stiles looked up at the sullen face that held back tears, "I forgot you know how it feels." She nodded, "It's easy to forget others have lost people too." They sat there for a few moments in silence, until Stiles decided to turn on the television. During the time they sat there watching TV, Stiles migrated to his computer desk and was playing online RPG games. Taking a momentary break, Stiles turned from his computer and found Keegan passed out on the bed, curled up in his blanket. He watched her for a few moments, smiled and turned back to his computer.

_ The crackling of the fire pricked up Keegan's ears and the smell of smoke wafted through the thick forest trees. At first she smiled, wishing she could be out camping in the Preserve like other locals, until the breeze changed and an unfamiliar scent reached her nose. Panicking, Keegan followed the senses to a familiar location nestled into the woods. She broke through the trees and the sight before her cause her to let out a blood curling scream. The house she stood in front of was engulfed in flame. Standing a few feet in front of her, his body was rigid, arms at his sides. She could see his claws protruding from his fingers. He was angry, a loud wailing-like cry came from his mouth and she watched as he fell to his knees. Before she knew it she was at his side, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, trying to comfort him. It wasn't until she heard the scream call out from the crackling of burning wood, did Keegan understand what had happened. The screams continued and they seemed to be coming from the basement of the burning house._

_ Keegan understood why Derek had fallen; his family was trapped in the fire. She panicked. Climbing to her fee, she rushed past Derek and tried to make her way into the house. She was nearly a few feet from the house when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away. She kicked, punched, screamed and cried to no avail. The grip around her only tightened and in the distance a wail of a nearing fire truck distracted her captor and she broke free. She sprinted up the steps and crossed into the threshold when two men in loud yellow fire suits grabbed her, dragging her outside. Derek cradled her and they watched as the fireman tried to quell the blaze. The sun began to rise over the tree tops and what stood before them all was the smoldering remains of the Hale house that continued to steam in the cool morning air. Deputy Stilinski arrived nearly an hour earlier and kept the two away from the house. He kindly left the two alone to grieve, and draped his jacket across Keegan's shoulders, providing her with little warmth and she couldn't help but touch the shiny golden badge._

_ Stilinski watched her closely, and she knew he had questions pertaining to their whereabouts. It wasn't until the medical examiner began removing the charred remains, did he understand. Derek and Keegan were exhausted and she gently wept into Derek's shoulder as members of the Hale family were carried out of the house on stretchers, covered in delicate white cloth sheets. As they wheeled out the last stretcher, the body on the stretcher moved and a woman's hand dropped down under the cloth, and a glint of metal caught Keegan's eye. She could feel her breath catch in her throat, her mouth dropped open and she let out an ear piercing scream._

_ Keegan ran to the stretcher and collapsed next to it, gently holding the delicate hand between her shaking, dirty ones. The word barely escaped her mouth, "Mom!" She balled uncontrollably, not caring how much of a scene she was creating. Deputy Stilinski moved from his position and placed a hand on her shoulder, letting her grieve. After a few minutes, Stilinski picked her up off the ground and carried her to his cruiser, muttering about getting her home to her father."_

She felt her body shaking as if she was still in the dream, unable to tell if it was her nerves, or if someone was actually shaking her forcefully. When she opened her eyes, Stiles stood next to her, wide-eyed and alert, "Are you okay?! You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" Tears streamed down her cheeks and all she could do was shake her head, while trying to brush Stiles off, but he wouldn't budge. Keegan couldn't stop crying and Stiles wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, "Shh, it's okay." He cradled her head until she began sobbing gently. She pulled away from him, wiped at her eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry." She sniffled a few times and continued to wipe at her already raw eyes.

"Keegan, stop!" She looked up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You had a bad dream, that's all." Keegan nodded and stared at her hands. "Are you going to be okay?" She nodded in response, and Stiles cleared his throat, "Do you want to go home? I understand." Keegan looked up at him, and smiled, "Thank you." He stood from the bed and helped gather her things. They walked through the house and out the front door. They stopped on the porch and Keegan thanked him once more, "I'll get these back to you!" Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged, "It's no problem." They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until Keegan found herself rushing towards Stiles and flung her arms around his midsection, giving him a hug. He stiffened up, sucked in his breath and smiled, quickly hugging back. Keegan felt her cheeks turning red and smiled as she pulled away from him. She smiled up at him and slowly turned around, hopping off the porch. Keegan started across the driveway, when she turned around smiled and said goodbye to Stiles.

Climbing the steps to her porch and sat on the porch swing, waiting. As she waited, she gently pushed herself back and forth, lost in her thoughts. A shiny black Chevy Camero pull into the driveway. The car parked and the driver side door swung open, and Derek stepped out of car, his sunglasses glinting in the light; the leather jacket fit him perfectly but was worn out from being worn constantly. "Hey!" He smiled as he removed his glasses as he trotted up the porch. She gave him a quick smile in return, and he put his arms around her shoulders, and as he pulled away, he snorted. "You smell like a teenage boy's hormones." Keegan raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?" Derek motioned to her clothes, "Those aren't yours."

Keegan rolled her eyes, "It's a very long story. Anyways, I'm locked out. Can you help me?" He eyed her closely and nodded, "Yeah, we need to change your clothes." She laughed, "I will. Once you get me inside the house." Derek disappeared around the side of the house and seconds later, the front door swung wide open, and Derek leaned against the doorframe, "Come on in." Keegan smiled and thanked Derek as she slid past him and into the house. They made their way up the stairs to her room and Keegan plopped herself onto the bed. Derek stood by the doorway watching her, "Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself." Keegan shrugged, "I am fine, Derek." She could hear him huff from where he stood, "You're lying. You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Keegan avoided his gaze and began picking at the comforter set. Derek sighed and moved across the room, taking a seat next to her, "Keegan... I, I don't kn-" She turned towards him and buried his face into his chest. Derek groaned and wrapped his arms around her, "Hon, come on. Please don't cry." He gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Derek helped her into bed and laid next to her, re-wrapping his arms around her waist. The laid there together and Derek held her close, listening to her heart beat steady and soon found she was fast asleep, and moments later let himself be carried away with the soothing sound and quickly fell asleep.

It wasn't till a few hours later when Mr. Kennedy came home and opened Keegan's door, did Derek ears prick up at the sound. "Mr. Kennedy?" The man smiled at Derek, "How are you?" Derek grimaced slightly and Mr. Kennedy nodded, "Is she okay?" Derek sighed and shook his head, "She had the dream again." Mr. Kennedy's face slackened, "You know she won't talk to anyone about it. Especially me." Derek nodded in understanding, "I know, sir." Mr. Kennedy forced himself to smile, "I hope that she will come to you about it. I know you'll take care of her. I'll see you later Derek, goodnight."

x x x x

Keegan woke in the middle of the night, surprised to find Derek still laying next to her, splayed out across the bed, a small smile on his lips. She crawled out of bed, trying not to disturb Derek and made her way into the bathroom, Standing in front of the mirror, she groaned at her reflection. Her eyes were starting to turn red and her makeup looked horrible. There was a light knock on the door, "Keeg? Are you okay?" Derek asked, leaning against the door. Keegan responded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She could hear him groan, "That's not what I meant. Do you want to talk about it?" It was her turn to sigh, "Not really Derek." She could hear him shuffle to the other side of the door, "If you don't talk about it, you won't feel better about it." Keegan laughed bitterly, "Get better? How does one get better over their mother dying? Tell me, how has that worked for YOU, Derek?!"

She could hear him growl through the door, "You don't want the problems I have Keegan. We can take care of you, cause if we don't you'll end up like me!" She threw open the door and stared at him. Her eyes burned with fire; her ears and face red with anger, "How DARE you tell me to fix my problems! I'm not sorry I can't hide my emotions the way you do, Derek!" Derek growled louder, "You need to calm down!" She glared at Derek, reluctantly took a deep breath and nearly collapsed. Derek caught her as she grabbed for the wall, "I told you that you would easily wear yourself down. You need to stop overreacting. I'm not saying that you aren't allowed to be heartbroken Keegan. I still am. You don't understand that your father and you are the closest thing I have left to a family. I don't want to see you get hurt." Keegan hung her head and felt Derek wrap his arms around her, "I love you Derek." He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I know dear, and I love you too. Let's get you back to bed."

x x x x

The sunlight shone in through the crack in the curtains and hit Keegan square in the face. She opened her eyes, groaned and immediately shut her eyes again. Covering her eyes, she sat up and glanced around the room, slightly surprised that Derek was gone. Sighing heavily, she rubbed at her eyes as a knock sounded on the door, her Dad poking his head inside the room. "Good morning sweetheart! Time to get up, gotta get ready for school!" Keegan groaned, "School already?" Her father laughed, "Yes child, you are officially a sophomore!" He said, dancing around her room, "So get up, get dressed and I will start making breakfast. Then you can be on your way!" Keegan smiled as her Dad closed the door behind him. She slowly pushed back the covers and practically zombie crawled into the bathroom. Looking herself over she frowned. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and bags had formed under her eyes, her hair was lacking its usual shine and looked messy from sleeping all night. She undressed and took a quick shower before getting ready. She stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her body. Flipping through her closet, she settled on a red sundress, decorated with light blue flowers and a pair of tan pumps. Keegan towel dried her hair and decorated her eyes with shadows and eyeliner, topping them off with mascara and a little flip of the mascara curler. When she was satisfied, she went down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"There she is!" Her father yelled, opening his arms wide. Keegan laughed and rolled her eyes, "Dad, you are so weird." He held out the spatula at her, "Hey now!" Keegan pulled out a chair and he brought a plate stacked high of French Toast to the table, "Your favorite." She smiled up at her father, "Thanks Dad." He kissed the top of her forehead and continued to make more breakfast. After her father decided he was done cooking, he took a seat at the table with her. They spent the majority of their breakfast laughing and catching up. Mr. Kennedy looked down at his watch, "Oh! You'll be late for school! Best get going!" She moved to pick up her plate, but he stopped her. "I'll get this honey. Go to school!" He quickly kissed her head and nearly pushed her out the door.

She closed the door behind her after grabbing her backpack from the coat rack, and as her foot hit the bottom step, the familiar black Camero pulled up next to her. Keegan bit her lip as Derek rolled down the window, "Need a ride?" She opened the passenger door and looked up in time to see Stiles' Jeep drive past. Derek noticed her staring and turned to look at the car as it passed. The boys inside stared back, mouths slightly dropping and Derek raised his eyebrows and smiled in response. Keegan smiled at the boys and climbed into the car. Derek laughed at the boys, threw the car into drive and took off towards the school. As they drove, Derek's hand found his way to her bare thigh, where her dress had slightly risen up. Keegan bit her lip and glanced over to Derek who had his eyes focused on the road and a small smirk played at his lips.

They arrived at the school parking lot and pulled up to the front door. Keegan unbuckled and began to exit the car, when Derek grabbed her wrist. She glanced over her shoulder and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, "Have a good day." She smiled and exited the car. She smiled as she walked past Scott and Stiles, and climbed the stairs into the school. She stopped just inside the door, and pulled out her paperwork from her backpack; searching for the paper with her locker number and schedule. "Keegan!" She looked up wide-eyed searching for who had called her. A pretty redhead yelled again, as she neared the girl. "Oh my. Girl, you look amazing! How was your summer break?" Keegan smiled at the girl, "Lydia, do you really have to ask? I spent most of the summer at home, minus the time I spent in the woods. How was your summer?" Lydia shrugged, "Nothing unusual. Jackson and I spent most of it together."

The bell rang and the girls took off down the hall as quickly as their heels would let them. They entered their first class of the day; History. Keegan and Lydia took two seats in the middle of the classroom, where seats were available on either side of them. A brunette with long, loose curls walked into the room and Lydia waved her over, "Keegan this is Allison. Allison, this is Keegan." They said their hello's and soon the rest of the class began to file in. Keegan spotted Scott and Stiles, who made eye contact and sat in the desk next to her."How are you feeling?" Stiles asked, leaning across his desk. "I'm fine. Tired and upset, but fine." Stiles nodded, "Good, at least it's something." They turned back to the front of the class and Lydia shot her a look. "Long story," she mouthed. Lydia nodded and started talking to Allison as she pulled her notebook from her bag.

The day seemed to drag on. By the time they hit 6th period, Keegan was exhausted. She nearly collapsed at the table, and let out a deep sigh. Lydia glanced over at the girl and smiled, "What's wrong? That special someone kept you up all night?" Keegan rolled her eyes, "No, Lydia. That was the day before!" She said with a small wink, "Today just seems to be dragging on." Lydia smiled and winked in return, turning her attention back to Jackson as he sat down next to her. Before she knew it, Keegan found herself in her last and least favorite class, Chemistry. Mr. Harris was a no-nonsense teacher who despised every student that walked through his door; and could care less about how they felt when he belittled them in front of their classmates. He had a mean glint in his eyes, and Keegan could already see him planning something.

"Class, before we can get started with our welcome backs and before we begin today's lesson, I have an assignment planned." The class collectively groaned, causing Mr. Harris to smile, "Well because of that response, which I already expected, I will be picking your lab partners for the rest of the year. Your first lab project is to write a report on a something that occurs in basic Chemistry. You will present your findings before the winter break. Mr. Whittemore you're with Mr. McCall. Miss Argent, you are with Mr. Mahealani, and Miss Kennedy," He paused; smirking, "you are with Mr. Stilinski." She could see Stiles out of the corner of her eye practically fist-pump the air, and she internally sighed. Mr. Harris who was smug with his choices told the students to take out their notebooks for the lesson. Finally, a painstakingly boring hour later the final bell rang for the day.

Gathering their books Keegan and Lydia practically dashed from the classroom and to their lockers, with Allison closely in tow. The three of them made their way to the front doors of the school and when they exited the building, Keegan was surprised to see that Derek wasn't waiting for her. She frowned and hmph'd loudly. Unsure of what to do, she sat on the bench and waited. As she sat there, Scott and Stiles walked past and Scott nudged Stiles in the ribs, "Hey." Keegan looked up at the two, "Hi!" Scott nudged him again and Stiles glared at the kid, "Do you need a ride?" Keegan glanced down at her phone, expecting it to ring, "I guess so. If you don't mind, that is." Scott smiled and shook his head, looking at Stiles then walked over to the Jeep. Stiles shook his head, "Not at all!" Keegan rose from the bench and followed him to the car, "I'll ride in the back." Scott pulled the passenger seat forward and helped Keegan climb into the backseat.

The ride to Scott's was quiet, but as they drove down the highway, she swore she could hear the two lowly discussing something along the lines of Werewolves. Keegan's ears pricked up and she leaned forward, "Werewolves, eh? Did you see one? Ooh, were you bitten?!" Scott turned pale, and looked at Stiles, who nodded. "I was out in the woods with Stiles the other night and something bit me, well I think something bit me. I couldn't see what it was." Keegan raised her eyebrow, "How does one THINK they were bitten by something, but doesn't know?" Stiles cautiously looked over to Scott, who shrugged, "Look!"

Scott raised up the ends of his shirt, and showered her where the bloody bandage laid on his skin. Gently, he peeled away the tape to expose his bare skin. "See?!" Scott said, looking at her. "See what? There's nothing there!" Scott flailed his arms, "EXACTLY!" Keegan frowned, "Well what do you think it was?" He shrugged, "It looked like a big wolf." Keegan's face paled drastically. "And I told him there were no wolves in California." Keegan sat back in her seat, "You think it was a wolf.." Scott turned back to Stiles, a worried look on his face, "Are you okay?" Stiles shrugged at Scott when she didn't respond. When they arrived at Scott's, Stiles put the car into park and when Scott jumped out, Keegan exited the Jeep and followed Scott grabbing at his jacket. "Please, please, please be careful. Make sure you watch for the signs." Scott stared at the girl who gave him a sympathetic look and got back into the car.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, glancing over at her when they pulled away from Scott's house. She sighed, "Yeah, Scott too!" She could see Stiles' mouth moving but hear no words escape. "Don't worry." Stiles could only nod. They had arrived at their houses and Keegan thanked him for the ride. She hopped out of the cab and up the stairs to her house. She dropped her bag in the foyer and climbed the stairs to her room. She pushed open the door and saw Derek sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine. "Hello, it's good to see you too!" She growled, entering the room. Derek glanced up from the article he was reading and over his shoulder, smirking, "Sorry. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come pick you up at the school." Keegan placed her hands on her hips, "Really?!" She could tell he was a little nervous, but she couldn't place why. He sat up and slowly made his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. Keegan, in return, wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his beard tickle her cheek, then her neck and then her clavicle. She giggled into his shoulder and she felt him smile on her neck, just before he began to kiss her.

Moaning into his soft kisses, Keegan found her self control dwindling, and quickly. Before she realized what was happening, Derek had walked her back to the bed and slowly lowered her onto the bed. Derek climbed on top of her and continued to kiss and gently nip at her throat. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Derek. She couldn't help but smile, and then she immediately bit her lip in frustration. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her. The shock that ran through her body was something she had experienced many times before, but always had that effect on her body. He hungrily deepened the kiss and soon they found themselves undressing. Derek's hand had found their way up her thighs and had the hem of her dress at her lower hips.

Derek immediately sat up, fixed her dress and apologized. Keegan sat back on her elbows and turned red, "Don't worry about it." He looked at her, "You don't smell like yourself. You've been with those boys haven't you?" Keegan scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Is that why you stopped?" He shook his head, "No, Keeg. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She sat there utterly confused. He stood by the door, and pulled his shirt over his head, "I need to get going." Before Keegan could speak, he was out the door. She stared at the spot where he had been standing for nearly five minutes before shaking her head and going to the dresser and changing for the night.


	4. Howl

Lone Wolf  
Chapter 3

Across the street, Stiles plopped down into his computer chair and logged into iChat with Scott, "Hey man. How are you feeling?" Scott shrugged, "A little better I guess. Keegan scared me a little though. I hope she is okay, because the things she said to me are making me nervous." Stiles nodded, "I hear you, man. I don't know what got into her. How about the fact that she has always has been friends with Derek Hale? Isn't that weird, I mean the guy is a loner in the first place. Wonder what they do...," Stile shuddered, "I don't even want to think about that."

Stiles looked back at his computer and saw Scott glancing at him curiously, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked, staring at his screen. Scott held up a finger and began typing away. Stiles sat there, wondering if he would need to pack it up and head over to Scott's but suddenly his computer chimed and he saw what Scott had typed.

'There's someone behind you.'

Confused, Stiles slowly turned around his computer screen went blank. In the darkest corner of his room, standing just a few feet away from him was a humanlike shadow, lurking. He stared for a moment and let his eyes adjust, but as soon as he turned away, he felt himself fly from his chair and collide with the wall. His breath hitched in his throat and he fought to catch his breath. Fumbling his hand down the wall, Stiles groped for the light switch and once it flipped on, he let out a shocked scream; he was face-to-face with Derek Hale. "Hello, Derek. Can I help you?" Derek growled in his face and pushed him against the wall harder.

"Listen here, Stilinski. I don't trust you OR your friend Scott. If Keegan gets hurt, because of you two, you get hurt! Understand?" Stiles nodded, "But, what if.." Derek growled once more, louder. "There are no ifs or buts. Plain and simple, you get hurt if she gets hurt." Stiles raised his hands, "I understand!" Derek snorted at him and quickly glanced around the room, his ears picking up a distant sound. "STILES!" The sound of footsteps up the hallway caused Derek to growl and Stiles to jump away from the wall, spinning so his back was towards Derek. The door pushed open and Scott raced into the room, "Dude, what happened!?" Stiles glanced over his shoulder and his eyebrows knitted together. He searched the room for signs of Derek's whereabouts, and the open window and the curtains gently blowing in the breeze, signaled him that Derek had left.

"What do you mean?" Stiles said, turning back around to face Scott, a lost expression on his face. Scott shook his head and sat on the bed, "Dude, you are a horrible liar. Besides, your heart is racing. Remember," He stated, tapping his ears, "I can hear everything ten times better!" Stiles steadied his breathing and rolled his eyes, "Derek was here. He said if we hurt Keegan, he'll hurt us. But, I have no idea what he means by that. "Scott shrugged, "I dunno what any of this means. Ever since I was bitten. I don't know if I'm supposed to enjoy this or what." Stiles nodded in agreement. They sat there quietly pondering what Derek's threat and what could possibly be in store for Scott.

"Hey man, I need to get home." Scott stood from the bed and made his way towards the door, "Hey do you want a ride home?" Scott laughed and turned towards Stiles, "Why, is your girlfriend coming over?" Stiles rolled his eyes as he pulled on his red zip-up hoodie, "Shut up." He gently pushed Scott's shoulder and the two jogged down the stairs. "I'm just messing with you. I appreciate the ride!" He smiled over to Stiles and the two climbed into the Jeep and peeled off out into the night.

x x x x

The next morning Keegan wandered her into her Journalism class, still sleepy from the night before. She dropped her backpack at the desk in the farthest corner of the room, and logged into the computer. Staring at the home screen, she double clicked the Chrome icon. The "Beacon Hills Guardian" site loaded quickly and Keegan bent down to bring her notebook and pen to the desk. When she sat back up, the photo on the site faded out to a picture of the upcoming Super Moon, which was scheduled to make its appearance sometime this month.

"Hey."

Keegan jumped nearly a foot in the air, and turned to see Scott standing in the computer room doorway. "Holy hell, Scott!" Scott laughed, dropped his gaze and smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" He stated, crossing the room and pulling up a chair next to her. Keegan smiled, "No worries. Did you need something Scott?" Scott sat there and wrung his hands, avoiding her gaze, "You, you seemed nervous when we spoke about that thing in the car. You know... my bite." Keegan could feel her stomach knot, and her breath catch in her throat, "I don't know what you mean..." Scot sighed, "I may not be the smartest kid in our class, but you know something about all of this. You just aren't telling me." Keegan dropped her gaze, "Maybe I do, but I don't think you should be talking to me about it. I know who you can talk to." Scott furrowed his brow and stared at her. They sat there in an awkward silence until the bell rang and the room began to fill with students.

"I will talk to you later." Keegan said, as she watched Scott walk out the door. She inhaled deeply and told herself she needed to focus on her schoolwork. In the back of her mind, she could hear her conscious nagging at her. Scott's problem was soon going to become her problem, and she had Derek to thank for this. She shook her head clear and focused on her writing assignment.

Class flew by quickly that afternoon and by the time the final bell of the day rang, Keegan had enough homework to last her a year. Juggling her books between her arms, she fumbled with her locker and smiled when she felt someone grab the books from her. "Let me help you." She looked to her left and saw Stiles leaning against her locker a big smile on his face. "Thank you." He handed her one book at a time and out of the corner of her eye she saw Stiles nearly drop a book when Lydia made her way over to where they were standing. "Hello, Keegan.." Lydia shortly paused, noticing Stiles standing there, practically drooling, "Do you need a ride home? Jackson's going to give me a quick ride home before practice." Keegan glanced over at Stiles, then back to Lydia, "I have a ride home today, thanks for the offer though." Lydia smirked, "Go girl! Well, I'll be at Jackson's, but you can always call me!" Keegan shut her locker door with a snap and she turned towards Stiles.

"Go girl? What's that mean?" Stiles asked as he adjusted the straps on his backpack. Keegan rolled her eyes, "Just Lydia being Lydia." They stepped outside; and Stiles held open the door and stood on the top step. She watched as Lydia kissed Jackson, a little inappropriately, and as they ducked into the tiny silver Porsche and drove away. "So, anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to work on our Chemistry project tonight." She turned around as she hit the sidewalk and smiled up at Stiles, "That sounds good. Just let me know what time to come over."

"That works, practice ends around 6 tonight. I'll text you."

Just then, the familiar rev of an engine sounded behind her and she turned to see the black Camero pull up next to them. The passenger window rolled down and Derek leaned over the passenger seat, watching them, "Hey." Keegan waved at Derek, and turned back to Stiles, "I'll see you tonight. Good luck!" Stiles nodded, and watched her open the door and jump into the car. As she shut the door, Stiles waved, "Thanks! See you Derek!" They watched as he turned away and adjusted his backpack, taking the stairs two at a time; vanishing into the school. She could feel Derek's eyes on her and before she turned around, she rolled her eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Going to his place tonight?"

Keegan pinched the bridge of her nose. She could already hear the mocking tone in his voice and she could swear there were sweet undertones of jealousy shining through. "Yes Derek. I am going to Stiles Stilinski's house tonight. We are LAB partners!" He looked at her wide-eyed and taken aback. "I CAN handle myself in just about any situation. You, don't need to be worrying about me 24/7. Why don't you worry about something else for a change?"

"What do you mean?" He said, sending her a questioning look.

"Scott was bitten in the woods last week. The same night we were there. He knows whatever bit him wasn't a normal wolf. He, no thanks to Stiles, KNOWS. How about that Derek? Tell me what happened!" Derek glanced at her, seething, "What are you talking about?" Keegan shook her head in disbelief, "Scott McCall KNOWS!" Derek stared out the window, "You think I had something to do with this!?" Keegan cleared her throat, "Are you honestly telling me that you DIDN'T bite him?" Derek slammed on the brakes, "You should know the answer to that question Keegan. I've spent the last few weeks with you. The last person I've ever bitten was..." Keegan narrowed her eyes, "Don't you dare!"

Angry, Keegan opened the passenger door and got out of the car. She slammed the car door so hard, she briefly worried about breaking the glasses. She changed her mind and hoped the glass would shatter into tiny pieces. She heard Derek call after her, unsure if he wanted her attention or if he was making a fuss about slamming the door. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed home. Behind her, the tires on the Camero squealed as Derek pulled away quickly. Luckily, the walk home was less than ten minutes and she made it home in less than five. She sighed in relief when she reached her house. Climbing the stairs, she entered the house and went into the kitchen. She stood there, thinking of what to do.

Suddenly, a smile crept on her face and she reached for her keys. Running to the garage, she pushed the door button and as the door screeched open, she jumped into the seat and pulled out of the driveway. The loud hum of the engine made her smile. She loved her car. Her father had it specially ordered and customized for her and gave it to her as an eighteenth birthday. The back 1967 Chevrolet Impala meant the world to her and if the car didn't guzzle so much gas, she would be driving it every day. She had lost herself in her thoughts that she found herself pulling into the lacrosse practice field lot.

She cut the engine and listened to the small crowd cheering, the blow of Coach's whistle, and had a slight paranormal feeling. Curious, she exited the car and slowly crept up behind the bleachers. She could see Stiles sitting on the player's bench, nervously chewing on his gloves. She spotted Lydia and Allison standing on the bleachers holding a giant homemade sign cheering Jackson on. "Keegan! You came!" Lydia screamed, waving her over. Keegan ducked her head and climbed the bleachers, sitting next to them. Turning towards the field, she saw Stiles wave to her and she returned it with a smile. "What's going on?" Lydia rolled her eyes and scowled, "They put that McCall kid in the goal position. And he's surprisingly VERY good. He's stopped every ball from going in. Even Jackson's!"

Keegan could see the tension between Scott and Jackson on the field, as the latter cut in front of the line to square off against Scott once more. She could sense that Jackson was angry. Keegan sat on the bench, worried about what was going to happen next; Jackson was a very sore loser and being shown-up is not something that looked good on him. In an instant, Coach snapped the ball to Jackson and he started barreling his way towards the goal. Scott took a deep breath and jumped forward, leaving the goal, and ran halfway up the field where they collided. A loud crack resonated through the field and the bench and the bleachers cleared. Stiles and Keegan ran to Scott immediately.

Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders and pulled him away from the group, "Stay away from me Stiles!" Keegan could see his eyes turn from dark brown to a golden yellow as he yelled, "Stay away from me!" Scott broke away from Stiles and ran towards the school.

"SCOTT!" Keegan grabbed Stiles sleeve and they quickly chased after him across the field and into the school. Stiles stopped just outside the locker room and after taking a quick look around, he stepped into quiet, dark room. A deep growl had stretched through the room and suddenly, Keegan heard Stiles yell and ran into the locker room. Stiles was out of breath and she could see Scott crouched down on top of the lockers, eyes trained on Stiles. He fumbled with the fire extinguisher and Keegan yelled, "SCOTT!"

The boy stopped mid-motion and turned towards Keegan. She watched his eyes fix on her and turn from a glowing yellow back to their natural chocolate brown. Scott stared, bewildered by the two of them, "What just happened?" Stiles looked at him, eyebrows raised and eyes wide and began to speak when Keegan interjected.

"You almost killed your best friend! You need to learn to control yourself better. You need to calm down and concentrate on something that doesn't raise your heart rate! You need to take deep breaths!" Scott stared at her, "What do you mean.. Do you know what's - what's wrong with me!?" Keegan dropped her gaze. Scott could feel his anger boiling inside him, 'How dare she..'

"TELL ME!" Scott yelled, his breath becoming ragged and short. Keegan worriedly glanced at him, and sighed deeply, "Scott, you're a werewolf!"

x x x x

"A WHAT?!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Dude, she said a werewolf. Exactly what I told you, but you didn't want to listen." Scott waved Stiles off, "Keegan, you knew about this?!" She shook her head, "No, I had a feeling; but it wasn't my responsibility to tell you." Scott stared at her, "What do you mean, 'not your responsibility'?" Keegan lowered her eyes once more, "Scott, had I known what was going on, I would have told you immediately. What I can do is help you."

Scott scoffed at her proposal, "Yeah and how is that?" Keegan rolled her eyes, "Finding the right people to help you. I'm sure Derek-" Scott's jaw dropped, "Derek! Are you kidding me!? I have the strong feeling that he's the one who did this to me! Why in hell would I want his help!?"

Keegan held up her hand, "I don't want to hear it Scott. Whatever problem you think you have with Derek, needs to be brought up with him; not me! Either let us help you, or you can figure it out yourself. But please, let me know how that works for you after you've attacked a couple dozen people in the new few months." She stared at Scott, waiting for an answer. The boy dropped his gaze and sat on the bench next to Stiles. Rolling her eyes, Keegan made her way out the door, but stopped in the doorway, "Stiles, let me know if you still want me to come over."

Stiles nodded looking back to Scott. They listened to her boots softly hit the floor as she disappeared down the hallway. Stiles cleared his throat, "Listen Scott, you may not like what she has to say; but there are others out there who want to help you with this! I'm not always going to be there to stop you from changing, OR hurting someone. I think you should talk to Derek and see what he can offer."

Scott sat there unmoving, listening to Stiles. The boy finally made a sound, "I hate when you are right." Stiles jumped up and clapped his hands together, smiling, "That's the spirit! Now come on, let's get you home so I can go study with Keegan." Scott glared at the boy and broke into a laugh, "I'm sure you won't get anything done. You'll just be staring at her the whole time." Stiles laughed and slung his arm around Scott's shoulder, "It's not my fault. I find her to be very attractive." The boys exited the locker room and returned to the field to collect their gear. They carried everything to the back of Stile's Jeep and climbed in, before pulling out of the lot.

x x x x

Stiles arrived home about twenty minutes after six, and quickly ran to his room. He pulled up the internet and messaged Keegan, "Home. Let me know when you want to head over. I need to change though." The computer chimed, letting Stiles know she had responded, "Okay. I'll be over in ten!"

He quickly read the message, nodded his head at the computer and ran to the bathroom. He haphazardly peeled his clothes from his body and threw them to the ground before hopping into the shower. He bathed hurriedly, making sure to wash his body thoroughly. Throwing the towel around his waist he ran, nearly tripping, into his bedroom to get dressed. He had just enough time to straighten up his bedroom before the doorbell rang.

Keegan stood outside the front door; her notebook, binder and schoolbook balanced in one arm as she moved to ring the doorbell again. As she placed her finger on the button, the front door suddenly swung open, "Hey!" Keegan smiled, noticing he was out of breath. "Come in!" Keegan chuckled and stepped inside and stood there awkwardly. "Do you want something to drink?" Stiles asked, fidgeting with his hands, gently wringing them out. Keegan shook her head, "Are you alright?" Stiles nodded and immediately threw his hands to his sides. He motioned for her to follow him and he led the way to his room. He opened the door and entered the room, moving across the room, taking a seat at the computer desk; while Keegan made herself comfortable on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do our project on?" Keegan said, tucking her legs under her, and opening her Chemistry binder, "I had a few ideas. I was thinking either fireworks or how chemical reactions work; which would allow us to use formulas to make stuff, like explosions, but I am not good with the math aspect of Chemistry." Stiles nodded, "That sounds good." He turned back to the computer and jotted down her ideas. Keegan glanced up from her notebook at him and frowned, "What about you? Do you have any ideas?" Stiles shrugged her off, "Nothing good really." Keegan sighed, "No, Stilinski. I know you have some good ideas floating through that brain of yours." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, "Not at all. Besides, we both know your ideas would be the best choices." She laughed, "Way to be obvious Stiles." They laughed and continued to research both topics until their stomachs were growling. "Do you want to order some Chinese food?"

She looked up from her notebook, "That sounds awesome!" Stiles pulled up an online menu and dialed on his phone. They continued to work until the doorbell rang fifteen minutes later and Stiles excused himself. He returned moments later and they decided to take a break from studying. Keegan plopped herself onto the floor and Stiles sat next to her. Turning on the TV, he changed the channel to a classic horror movie and yelled in excitement when he recognized the movie. Keegan grimaced at the gory scene, "What are we watching?" Stiles glanced over at her, a noodle hanging from his mouth, "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head at him, "You have a noodle hanging out of your mouth!" Stiles laughed and finished chewing the food in his mouth, "It's the original Omen movie. It's so good!" Keegan grimaced, "I am not a fan of scary movies." Stiles shook his head in response, "Says the girl whose best friend is a werewolf." She scoffed, "Coming from the guy whose best friend is ALSO a werewolf."

Stiles rolled his eyes and they reluctantly we back to work on their project and were oblivious to the sound of the footsteps coming up the stairs. A light knock sounded on the door and Sheriff Stilinski stepped into the room, "Hey, Stiles. I was wondering..." He trailed off at the sight of them bent over their books studying. Stiles glanced up at his father, "Oh hey Dad." Keegan quickly glanced up at the Sheriff and smiled. He returned her smile with one of his own and a curt nod. He loudly cleared his throat and asked for Stiles to follow him. The Sheriff placed his arm around Stile's shoulder, "What's going on?" Stiles groaned and rolled his eyes, "We're studying, Dad. Lab partners, you know?"

Sheriff Stilinski silently looked between the two for a moment, before for turning back to Stiles. He extended his pointer finger and waved it in Stiles face, "If I hear one complaint.." Stiles mouth dropped open, and his face turned red, "REALLY DAD!?" Keegan sat there, covering her face to try to hold back her fits of laughter. The Sheriff looked shocked by his son's actions and glanced back between the two once more before holding up his hands. "I'm sorry. Well go back to your school work." Stiles practically pushed the man out of the room and quickly shut the door behind him. "Sorry about him."

Keegan laughed, "Don't worry. He's being a Dad." Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed the room to sit down on the chair. He sighed deeply and ran his hands over his face, "Hey, do you want to call it a night on the homework?" She had just started scribbling in her notebook when he asked. She held up her finger and once she finished writing, she closed her book, nodding excitedly, "I thought you'd never ask!," She gathered her books and placed them next to her, "What do you want to do now?" Stiles shrugged, while spinning in his chair. Keegan frowned and checked at her nails, "Hey, want to make out?!"

Stiles mouth dropped and he nearly fell out of his chair. "What?!" Keegan smiled and gently winked at the boy, "Stiles I was kidding. Calm down." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Yeah, sure you were kidding. You know you want this!" He casually winked at her while motioning towards his whole body and she smiled, winking in return. Stiles waved her off and turned towards the TV. They flipped through the channels and settled on "Bruce Almighty". Stiles moved from the chair to the floor and Keegan slid down next to him. "Just getting closer so we can make out?" Keegan smiled and smugly nodded, "Of course dear." About an hour later, the movie ended and the two sat on the floor, Keegan slightly slumped over onto Stiles' shoulder. They sat there quietly staring at their hands.

"So..." Stiles said exhaling. Keegan looked over to him and shrugged. She watched as his eyes shifted back and forth, calculating. Stiles started to lean into towards Keegan and she couldn't help but giggle. Keegan backed away, and whispered, "Stiles..." He stopped and looked at her, his face turning a bright shade of red, "I'm testing you!" Keegan smiled and bit her lip. He slowly inched away from her, "I wouldn't do it without your permission. Unless, you don't want me to ask...?" Keegan laughed, "You Sir are weird." Stiles shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot." Keegan looked at him, shaking her head. She picked up her phone, checking the time, "Oh wow, it's almost ten! I should be heading home." She collected her books and Stiles walked downstairs and to the front door. They stood on the porch for a few moments quietly, "Well, thank you for dinner Stiles. Um, when would you like to get together again?" Stiles shrugged and rubbed the back of his head "Eh, maybe Friday?

"Okay, that works!" Stiles rocked back and forth on his heels, "Hey are you going to the match Saturday?" She smiled at him, "Why, are you playing?" Stiles laughed, hard, "Oh, I doubt it." Keegan made a face and shrugged causing Stiles to look at her, sadness flashing across his face. She rolled her eyes and sighed deeply, "I was kidding Mr. Stilinski. I'll see if I will be free." The biggest grin spread across his face and Keegan couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I best get going,." She took a step forwards and lightly placed a kiss on his left cheek, "Bye!" He was stunned into silence as he watched her jump off the porch and disappear across the grass until she was completely out of his sight. Instantaneously his hand flew to his cheek just as the front door swung open. The Sheriff shook his head and leaned against the doorframe, "Either she kissed you, or slapped you. And I'm leaning more towards the latter..." Stiles jumped at the sound of his father's voice, "No. She kissed me." The Sheriff stood there, nodding, "Thought there wasn't anything going on between the two of you?" Stiles stood there, staring at where she had just been and let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, me too."


	5. Flirt

Lone Wolf  
Chapter 4

Stiles was anxious to see Keegan the next day. He fidgeted his way through getting dressed and nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove to school. Pulling the Jeep into the school parking lot, he searched for Keegan and any sign of Derek's Camero but as he parked he sighed; he couldn't locate either of them. As he parked, he sighed again and could feel his stomach fluttering. Stiles took a deep breath to calm himself and flung open the door, hopping out in the process. He leaned over the driver's seat, grabbed his backpack from the passenger side, and glanced up at the rearview mirror, and as he did, he saw Keegan walking across the parking lot towards him.

His eyes widened and he felt his jaw drop.

Keegan strode across the parking lot, her long brunette hair flowing in the breeze. Her large tan bag, which hung on her shoulder, swung back and forth with every step. "Hey Stiles!" He stood abruptly, nearly hitting his head on the doorjamb of the car. Keegan couldn't help but smile at his clumsiness. Stiles couldn't speak, he barely managed to stutter out, "Hi Keegan." Keegan was dressed in a simple long-sleeve black sweater, a grey double buttoned pencil skirt, black stockings, tan knee high boots and to complete her outfit, a tan headband. She stood there awkwardly in front of him, as he looked her over. She gently cleared her throat, causing Stiles to snap out of his daze and smiled, "Sorry."

Keegan shook her head and turned, walking away towards the school. She couldn't help but laugh; Stiles was clumsy and she, surprisingly, found it to be an endearing quality. Stiles just stood there and watched her walk away. He shook his head at his stupidity and locked his Jeep as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

Today was going to be a long day.

x x x x

Stiles marched into the school and met up with Scott. "Hey, how was last night?" Scott asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He turned away from Scott and sighed, throwing a few books into his locker and taking out a few notebooks. "Dude, I am an idiot. I tried to kiss her." He was somewhat surprised to hear Scott chuckle, but he immediately stopped when he saw the look on Stile's face. "I wouldn't worry about it too much man, Keegan is cool; I mean you have to be when you know people who can turn into werewolves..." Stiles shrugged and grabbed his backpack and entered their class.

He spotted Keegan, immediately. She was sitting in the back of the room next to Danny. Keegan smiled up at him and continued with her conversation. They walked towards the two and took the only remaining seats in the class, the two in front of them. The warning bell rang and Mrs. Thomas strode into the classroom, shutting the door behind her, she scribbled on the board and began her lecture. With his pen in hand, he tapped in on the notebook in front of him between taking notes. As he tapped, a note flew over his shoulder. He immediately stopped tapping, open the piece of paper and smiled.

_"Tell me a secret"_

He quickly scribbled on the paper, _"You first!"_

Quickly folding the paper Stiles glanced at the desks around him. He caught Danny's eye, which in turn, shook his head and turned back to the whiteboard. Stiles sat there and continued to stare at Danny, until he became uncomfortable. Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, motioning towards the person sitting behind him. Confident that was a reasonable answer; Stiles tossed the paper gently over his shoulder and grinned as he heard the paper hit the desk behind him, followed by a giggle. A few seconds later, the paper landed on his desk again. His fingers shook as he unfolded the note.

_"That is such a cop-out! How is Scott reacting to the news? Has he spoken to Derek yet?"_

As she sat behind him waiting for his reply, she could see him quickly scribbling away. Seconds later, the paper flew over his shoulder and she had to move to catch it before it disappeared over the side of her desk. Mrs. Thomas stopped talking, took a seat at her desk, pulled her planner from her bag, and began to assign the nights homework. As Stiles scribbled down the assignment, the note flopped over his shoulder. He unfolded the note just as the bell rang,

_"Derek really can help him. Please explain this to him! Oh, and by the way, that shirt looks good on you. ;)"_

He sat there staring at the piece of paper that lay on the desk in front of him. He felt the soft breeze of someone walking past and glanced up at Keegan and he could feel his face turn red when she patted him on the shoulder and winked at him. Scott, still seated next to him, shook his head at Stiles and ushered him from the class, "Are you ALWAYS going to be like this?" Stiles glared at him and Scott immediately held up his hands in surrender, "Dude, I'm joking."

x x x x

For the rest of the day, Stiles was a mess. Anytime he saw Keegan he lost his cool; or whatever "cool" he thought he managed to have. He had nearly run into a door when she smiled at him, and then when he saw her at lunch, he nearly dropped his tray. Both times, he swore his cheeks were redder then their lacrosse jerseys and hid himself in the library until the last period of the day.

He slowly drug his feet into the Chemistry lab, and deeply sighed when he saw that Keegan was already in class, waiting for him to show up. Today would be the day Mr. Harris would arrange the seating order to match the lab partner pairings. He shuffled his way over to the available table, gave Keegan a weak smile and slouched himself onto the table. He purposely avoided her gaze and faced out the window. Keegan frowned at the boy and after a moment of contemplation, she gently tapped Stiles on the shoulder, "Hey, are you alright? Stiles?"

He slowly turned towards her and felt his face flush red, "Hey, Keegan. I'm sorry; I have had a horrible day. I'm afraid that it's only going to get worse from here out; and of course we're in a class where things can blow up..." Keegan shrugged her shoulders and frowned at the boy, "I'm sorry to hear about that, Stiles," she stated patting his arm. Stiles shrugged in response. "Well, I will let you mix the chemicals, because these," she motioned to her clothes, "are new!" Stiles gave her a small smile and rolled his eyes.

Mr. Harris had stepped up to the board and instructed the students to take out their textbook and grab a piece of paper and a pencil, and begin taking notes, which he would only show the directions once, and after that; they were on their own. He turned on the projector and opened the lab directions for the day. Immediately, Keegan and Stiles began writing down the instructions and thankfully, they did because five minutes later, Mr. Harris turned off the computer screen. The class collectively groaned and Stiles looked over at Keegan and they slid their papers together. Mr. Harris gave them the okay, and a thirty-minute time limit, and the two quickly collected their items and began to heat the Bunsen burners.

As they worked, Stiles came out of his shell and animatedly explained the steps to her, and explained why they were important. Just as they completed their lab, Mr. Harris called for time and told the students to turn off their burners and let their labs cool. He began inspecting the students work stations and gave a few students approving nods, and a few sullen headshakes. He neared Keegan and Stiles station and the two expected him to shake his head but to their surprise and Mr. Harris', the lab was entirely correct. He nodded his approval and continued on to the next group. The bell rang moments later and everyone rushed to clean up and put the items away. With a heavy sigh, Mr. Harris announced that the students who managed to create the solution correctly would be exempt from the next quiz. They exited the room, smiling and high-fiving when Lydia called out her name. She caught up with the two and gently pulled Keegan away. Keegan glanced over her shoulder, quickly apologizing to Stiles, and followed Lydia to their lockers.

"What are your plans for the weekend? I was thinking we could get together and have a girl's night. Would you mind if I invited Allison? We haven't had a chance to talk... so, what's the scoop on Derek?" Lydia asked, placing her books into her locker. Keegan groaned and placed her hand over her eyes, "Yeah, that sounds good... and don't get me started on Derek, he is an asshole. That is the scoop. Something I could have told you since the day when we began to formulate words." Lydia frowned and shook her head, "Boys. They are so stupid sometimes." Keegan nodded in response and turned to her own locker. She shoved books into the tiny cubbyhole and groaned when she heard Lydia clear her throat, "What about Stilinski?"

She could feel her face turn red, "What about him?" Lydia peered around the locker door, "Oh, I don't know. You seem to be spending a lot of time with him lately..." Keegan shrugged and rolled her eyes, "And your point is?" Lydia cocked her head to the side and gave Keegan her "all knowing" look, "Are you saying that you do not find him attractive?" Lydia asked, raising her eyebrows. Keegan's face turned red and Lydia smiled, "Nothing wrong at all with that." Keegan waved Lydia off and they gathered their things and made their way down the hallway. Lydia winked at Keegan as they neared Scott and Stiles locker, "I'll see you this weekend Keeg!" Keegan smiled and waved to Lydia as she disappeared out the main door. She stood in front of Stiles, patiently waiting until he had all his books from his locker until she spoke, "So, are we still on for tomorrow?" Stiles quickly shut his locker door and turned towards her, a big goofy grin on his face, "Of course!"

Keegan nodded, "Alright, sounds good. Well, I best get heading home." Stiles nodded and bent down to pick up his backpack, as he stood he let out a loud groan as Scott smacked him in the chest, he shut his eyes shortly and rubbed his chest, wheezing, "Let me walk you to your car." She found herself blushing and gathered her books closer to her chest. She waited for Stiles to send Scott a death glare as they passed and they walked down the hall to the door. Squinting in the sunlight, they crossed the parking lot and walked over to Keegan's car. As they came to her car, Stiles couldn't help but let his jaw drop, "Wow, this is your car?" Keegan nodded, proudly. He took a short trip around the black beauty and then found himself laughing. Keegan frowned, "What's so funny Mister Stilinski?"

He shook his head, still laughing, "No wonder you always hitch a ride somewhere. This thing has got to be horrible on gas!" Keegan defiantly crossed her arms, "Hey now! I love my car!" She pulled her keys from bag, inserted the key into the door and turned back to Stiles, "Thanks for walking me." Stiles nodded, and they stood there awkwardly for a moment until Stiles cleared his throat, "I better get going. Gotta get to practice! I will see you tomorrow." She watched as he awkwardly ambled away and yelled 'Bye!' as she slid onto the bench seat and put the key into the ignition. The car roared to life and many of the nearby students stopped, and turned their heads to watch as the Impala loudly drove past.

x x x x

Keegan was home for a few hours when she heard a car door shut somewhere outside. She glanced outside her window and was surprised when she saw the all too familiar black Camero sitting in her driveway. She exited her room and as her foot hit the steps, the doorbell rang and she made her way to the front door. Derek stood on the porch, frowning. His hair was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Keegan took a deep breath and gently pulled the door open, "Can I help you?" He looked up at her through his eyelashes and without hesitation; he was putty in her hands, "Keegan. I am sorry for how I've been acting lately but I can honestly tell you that I had nothing to do with Scott being bitten."

Keegan closed her eyes and took another deep breath, "I know you didn't Derek. I'm sorry for accusing you." Derek shrugged not looking to argue. He let out a deep sigh and embraced her, "So how's Scott doing?" Keegan pulled away from him, shaking her head and shrugged, "He hasn't come to see you yet?" Derek glanced up at her, and shook his head, frowning. Keegan loudly groaned, "I told him to talk to you because you could help him. Maybe he's just nervous...?"

They sat on the porch quietly talking for a few minutes and as she was about to invite him inside, Derek stood so quickly he almost knocked over the chair he was sitting on, "Do you smell that?" Keegan slightly sniffed at the air and raised her eyebrow, "I don't smell anything. Are you okay?" As they sat there, a red SUV drove past the house and continued down the road. Derek watched as the car disappeared down the road with an angry glare, "I knew it!" Keegan looked up and Derek and slowly rose to her feet, "What are you talking about?" He turned to face her, his eyes abruptly turning red, "Hunters!" She felt her heart jump into her throat, "Who?" Derek shook his head, "I saw them the other night when I was out in the woods with Scott. He almost caught us; shot Scott in the arm with an arrow."

"Oh my god Derek! Why didn't anyone tell me!? I'm assuming he's already healed, but at least you guys got away... just please be careful! Call me if you need anything!" Derek nodded and quickly pulled her into a tight hug and lightly kissed her forehead, "Stay safe." He dug his keys from his pocket and got into his car. She watched him pull out of the driveway and drive in the opposite direction of the SUV. As she opened the front door, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She furrowed her brow as she glanced at the phone, seeing she had a text from an unknown number.

"Are you okay?"

She quickly read the message and furrowed her brow once more, "Who is this?"

It took a few moments for her message to send and once she heard the confirmation sound, she shook her head, entered her house and stepped into the kitchen. Placing the phone on the counter, she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge. As she pulled the drink container from the door, the phone buzzed again. She quickly poured her drink, returned the jug to the fridge and grabbed her phone, heading up to her room. Pushing open the door, she turned on the light, and unlocked her phone to read her message.

"It's Stiles."

Keegan smiled and took a seat at her desk, "Hello. Yeah, I'm alright." She placed her phone on the desk next to her and quickly logged onto her computer. She pulled her notebook from her bag and began researching for her AP History exam. She opened her notebook and began to scribble notes when he phone buzzed again.

"Alright, I'm just checking. Saw you with Derek and you didn't look happy."

"No, we're okay. Thanks though. Now, Mr. Stilinski, I need to do my homework."

A few minutes passed by and Keegan thought she had gotten some quiet when her phone suddenly buzzed once more; "Need help?" She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder towards his house and picked up the phone, typing, "Unless you now a lot about the French Revolutionary War, then no." Again, the phone was quiet and she went back to her work. Keegan sat typing on her computer when the doorbell rang. Sighing she pushed her chair from the desk and made her way downstairs. Before she could reach the foyer, a sharp knock sounded on the door and the doorbell rang again. As she opened the door, she came face-to-face with Stiles who had a shocked expression on his face, which caused Keegan to sigh, "Are you always going to do this when you see me?" He stood there more awkwardly, his hands shoved into his pockets. She raised her eyebrows, took a step back into the house and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Rolling her eyes, she understood why he was acting this way. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, which rested on her shoulder, and she was dressed in a tight black tank top and a pair of white running shorts. Shaking her head, she turned back to the boy, "Close your mouth Stilinksi and come help me with my homework!" Leaning through the door, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house, "Do you want anything to drink?" Stiles declined and Keegan led the way upstairs. "You best actually know something about my homework." Stiles cocked his head back, as if in disbelieve that she was threatening him, "Or what?" She turned and glared at him, causing him to nod, "I understand." They entered the room and she took a seat at her desk and motioned for Stiles to take the extra chair. He pulled it towards the desk and grabbed her notebook, glancing over the assignment. "Keegan, I know you are a very intelligent girl, but these questions..," He said looking at her from the paper, "Don't take this the wrong way, but these questions are easy." Her cheeks flushed, and she frowned, "I hate AP History. I actually know a lot about history, but my weakness is I'm not good with dates." Stiles laughed, "I'll help. Do you have your book?"

She grabbed her bag from the floor and took out what she needed. They tackled each question and within half an hour, they were finished. They put everything away and Stiles' lounged on her bed, while Keegan set up her desk for her other homework. "You know Stiles; you are very intelligent as well." He sat up and looked at her, narrowing his eye, "Who said I wasn't?" She shrugged, "No one. I've just noticed you are mostly in another world during class... or talking. Mostly talking." He nodded, "ADHD. Always makes it hard for me to concentrate." Keegan frowned, watching the smile fade from his face.

"Hey, have you eaten dinner?" He looked up at her, "No, why?" Keegan smiled, "Well, you treated to dinner last time, so either I can order something... OR I can cook..?," She said, shrugging in the process. Stiles raised an eyebrow and stared at her, "Cook what?"

Keegan shrugged, "Spaghetti?" Stiles immediately sat up, "That sounds amazing!" She motioned for him to get up and Keegan led the way back downstairs to the kitchen.

x x x x

The two returned to Keegan's room after they ate and cleaned up after themselves, with Stiles' offering to help her with the dishes. "Hey, I have an idea, just want to make sure it's not too late." Stiles asked leaning over the bed to check the digital clock, "Hmm, it's 7.. would you be interested in going to see a movie?" Keegan leaned forward, "I would love to! As long as it's nothing too scary, I think that's a great idea!" Stiles groaned and placed his hand across his face, rolling his eyes as he slid his hand down, "How about something right in the middle, 'cause you are not dragging me to see a girlie movie." Keegan laughed and rolled her eyes in return, "Like you would object to that!" He mimed laughter and stood as she shooed him out of her room so she could change.

She emerged five minutes later in a light blue sweater, a pair of black leggings and completed her outfit with her black Converse sneakers. They descended the stairs, and Keegan grabbed her keys and wristlet from the table and wrote a quick note for her father.

"Went to the movies with Stiles, be home late! 3 K"

Stiles offered to drive and they crossed the lawn to the Jeep and took off for town. Keegan watched as Stiles fidgeted with the radio and couldn't settle on a station. They arrived at the theatre just as one of the stations started playing one of his favorite songs. Hopping out of the Jeep, they joined the small line for the ticket booth. As Keegan started to pull her debit card from her wristlet, Stiles cut her off and paid the booth operator. She blushed as Stiles turned to her and handed her the ticket, "You didn't have to pay!" Stiles waved her off, "You made dinner." She smiled sweetly at the boy and they set off into the building. Stiles stopped in front of the snack counter and asked her to go find them good seats and he would be right in. The theatre was nearly empty and Keegan found a great spot in the back, dead center. As she sat there waiting for Stiles to return, her phone gently buzzed in her wristlet, "Hello?"

"Hey girl! What are you doing?"

Lydia.

Keegan smiled, "I'm at the movies. What about you?"

Lydia sighed, "Oh, you know. I'm sitting here watching OLD lacrosse game videos, anything to please Jackson. Are you by yourself?" Keegan laughed, 'That poor girl!' "No, I'm with Stiles."

"Oh? Did he ask you on a date? What are you wearing? Did he pay!?" Keegan laughed, "Calm down Lydia! Ha ha, hey, I need to get going. I will talk to you later. I love you too!" She hung up the phone as she spotted Stiles, with his arms full of drinks, popcorn and a large assortment of candies. Keegan laughed when he approached, "Stilinski, what is all of this?" He shrugged and took a seat, "I didn't know what you liked." She shook her head and helped him with the situation. They sat there quietly discussing their favorite movies when the room began to darken and the previews started to roll.

x x x x

Keegan found herself buried in Stiles' chest more times than she would have liked to count. Turns out the movie that they agreed on wasn't a little bit of everything. Although, it seems that Keegan didn't know what she had gotten herself into and agreed on a movie that she wouldn't normally watch. Nearly two hours later, the credits began to roll and the lights returned to their normal brightness. Stiles stood and stretched his arms over his body, "So..." Keegan blinked in the light, "I think you purposely forgot to tell me there was a very minimal amount of humor in that movie. Were you trying to scare me, Stilinski?"

Stiles flirtatiously winked at her, "Not on purpose, but I did get to be closer to you, didn't I?" She bit her lip, and looked at him as they pushed open the outer doors and exited into the cool fall air. She hugged her sweater closer to her body, and began to shiver. Seeing this, Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, let's get to the car." He jumped into the Jeep, turned the engine and cranked the heat. The ride home was quiet; the sound of the tires on the pavement filled the emptiness. He pulled the Jeep into the Kennedy's driveway and turned off the engine. Glancing over at Keegan, he smiled when she caught him and smiled in return, "Let me walk you to the door."

Keegan could feel her cheeks turning red as she got out of the Jeep. He waited for her to join him and the two quietly walked up the front stairs. She found herself nervously biting her lip as Stiles stared at his shoes. "I had a good time tonight, Stiles. Thank you!" He waved her off, "It's not a big deal." Keegan couldn't help but smile at his politeness, "Well, my treat next time!"

Stiles nodded, "Sounds good." She dug into her pocket for her keys, "Well, I best get inside. I will see you tomorrow?" Stiles smiled and as he began turning away, Keegan grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned back to face her with an eyebrow raised. His jaw dropped the moment she planted a kiss on his cheek. She knew that her red cheeks were visible and she timidly smiled, "Goodnight Stilinski." He returned her smile with a dazed one of his own and nearly floated off the porch. She humorously watched as he nearly walked past his car, and giggled as he shook his head clear, and climbed into the driver's seat. She opened the door the moment the engine turned over and went inside, turning off the light in the process.

Next door, Stiles, still in a trance, parked his car and floated into his house. The Sheriff sat at the table; glasses sat low on his nose, police files in his hand when Stiles came through the dining room. He furrowed his brow. Angrily, he accused the boy of being drunk, which Stiles waved off, "She kissed me! On the cheek, no less, but she still kissed me and that, that still counts!" The Sheriff let out a loud burst of laughter and shook his head, "Go to bed Stiles. I'll see you in the morning... Goodnight!" Stiles nodded and waved to his Dad before slowly taking the stairs. He collapsed onto his bed and soon fell asleep without even bothering to change.


	6. Sweat

Lone Wolf  
Chapter 5

Friday passed in a blur.

Keegan barely got to see much of Stiles; except for class. Lydia grabbed Keegan and Allison by the wrist, "I declare today to be girls only," Lydia stated, dragging them away from Scott and Stiles, and pulled them out of the building and to her car. "What are we doing?" Keegan asked, as she buckled her seat belt. Lydia shrugged and humphed, "I think we should make shirts for the game tomorrow."

They set off towards the mall and the craft store. "So, Keegan," Lydia said as she picked up a plain burgundy shirt, "Who are you going to put on the back of your shirt?" Keegan groaned, "Really, Lydia?" Lydia turned, her curls bouncing and a smirk plastered on her face, "Stilinski?" Rolling her eyes, Keegan sighed, "I don't know. I would love to support him, but he doesn't play; and then there is Danny..." Lydia and Allison smiled at each other, simultaneously and said, "STILES!"

"You think?"

The girls nodded and Allison spoke up, "Danny already knows he has your support, and even the whole schools. It's time to give Stilinski a little support." Keegan nodded and smiled, grabbing a shirt from the pile. They left the store and headed to Keegan's house. Five hours later the shirts had began to dry and by the time they finished ironing on each boy's number, it was nearly nine pm. The girls excused themselves and said goodnight. As they exited the house and stood on the porch, they could see Scott and Stiles watching from Stiles room. They playfully waved and the boys quickly darted out of the window. They laughed and Keegan gave both girls a hug and watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

Locking the door behind her, she entered the house and could feel her pocket buzz. Shaking her head, she pulled the phone from her pocket, already knowing who had messaged her.

"What were you ladies up to?"

Keegan laughed, knowing that they only asked because Scott knew Allison was with them, "Making shirts and posters for the game." She quickly snapped a photo of the shirts and sent it to them.

"They look nice. I'm assuming that Lydia's says Jackson, and Allison's is Scotts... so, who's on yours?"

Without missing a beat, Keegan smiled and replied, "Mahealani."

"Oh."

For the rest of the night she didn't hear anything out of the boy. She desperately wanted to tell him that she was only joking, but she thought he'd appreciate it more in the end. Nothing like being surprised. She gently tested the paint and decided that they needed a little more time to dry.

She gently grabbed the shirts and began hanging them in the closet, she barely heard the knock on her door, "Come in!"

Her father poked his head in the door, "Just wanted to say goodnight. Love you dear!" Keegan smiled from behind the shirts, "I love you too Daddy." He smiled, "Goodnight!" He shut the door behind him and seconds later, a knock sounded on the far window. Glancing over to the corner of her room, she saw Derek just outside the window.

Glancing across the room, she could see that the lights were off in the Stilinski boy's room and that either meant he was asleep or craftily spying on her. She closed her blinds and returned to where Derek waited. Opening the window, he gracefully toppled in and took a seat on her window bench. "Hey, how are you?" Derek asked glancing up at her.

Keegan shrugged a response, "Eh. Enjoying life I suppose" She relaxed on the seat next to him and cuddled into her pillows, "You?" He frowned, "There's a new scent in town, but somehow it's familiar to me. I think it's another hunter..." Keegan quirked an eyebrow at him, "Oh, you associate with hunters now?" He looked over at her and rolled his eyes, "Of course Keegan... but you have no room to talk either." She smiled up at him and they fell silent.

"What are those?" Derek asked, standing up and pointing at the shirts, "Are they for the game tomorrow?" Keegan nodded and shrugged, "I think they turned out well." Derek nodded in agreement and pointed at the shirt in the far corner, "Stilinski, huh? Bet that one is yours. Guess I figured as much."

Keegan looked over at him and narrowed her eyes, "So what? He is still a member of the team, so he should get support just like everyone else. Do you think otherwise?" Derek glared at her for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, "You just seem very invested in him all of a sudden. No need to lie to the kid." Keegan found herself standing and inches away from Derek, "Really? You think I'm taking pity on the boy? If maybe you took the chance to know him, and Scott for that matter, you'd probably grow fond of them. It's not like your helping them anyways," Derek growled and was about to open his mouth when she silenced him, "I don't know what your problem is with those two Derek, but I'm starting to think you are jealous." Derek's attitude changed instantly and Keegan laughed, "You are jealous! Why?!"

Derek waved her off, "It's nothing Keegan." She rolled her eyes, "You are such a liar." Derek let out a deep sigh, "You, you are supposed to be mine, Keeg. Mine, and only mine," He glanced at the floor and walked away from her. Keegan let out a small gasp, "Oh Derek, you are jealous..." He turned towards her, frowning. "Yes, I am Keegan. I'm worried that you have found someone else, and forget all about me." Keegan dropped her gaze and crossed the room, "Derek, listen. I will never leave you, but I'm allowed to make my own decisions regarding my life. You'll always be my number one, behind my father." Derek smiled satisfied with her answer, and pulled her in for a tight hug. He gently kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "I love you Keegan."

She smiled into his chest, "I love you too, Derek." They hugged for a few moments until Keegan began to yawn. Derek chuckled and gently pulled himself away from her, "You're tired, you need to go to bed." She began to protest but he sat her down on the bed and slowly backed away from her.

"Goodnight dear!" He called as began to crawl out of the window. Keegan couldn't help but smile and wave to him as he disappeared into the darkness. She sat rooted to the spot for a few moments, staring at where he last stood and tried protesting sleep, but a big yawn escaped her mouth and she decided it was bedtime. Quickly changing out of her clothes, she entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed.

Frowning, Keegan reached for her phone, just as it signaled the arrival of a text message.

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight. See you tomorrow."

Keegan smiled to herself and quickly replied, "Goodnight Stiles. I'll be there bright and early to get the best seat! Good luck!" She returned the phone to the nightstand and pulled her blanket back over her chest and snuggled in, waiting for sleep.

x x x x

Stiles woke the next morning with butterflies in his chest. He could barely sleep through the night, his mind racing and nerves beginning to take hold of his thoughts. As he dressed, he stepped to the window just in time to see Keegan pass by on her morning run. Quickly, he threw on a shirt, grabbed his phone and raced out the door. He began running to catch with her, running harder than he had when he first tried out for the lacrosse team.

He was nearly a yard away from her when he felt the stitch begin to form in his side and he could barely call out her name, yet somehow he managed to get her attention, she stopped and looked around noticing Stiles practically lying on the ground. She turned around and jogged next to him, "Need help?"

Stiles glared up at her, "Shut up." Keegan bit her lip before smiling, "How do you play lacrosse? Shouldn't you be in better shape?" She extended her hand to him, which he smacked away, causing her to laugh. When he finally regained his breath, he muttered, "I hate you, seriously." Keegan couldn't help but smile and laugh before they turned in the direction Keegan was originally heading.

"So, are you going to start running now?" Stiles looked over at her a blank expression on his face, "Oh, I doubt it. I can barely run without cramping up." Keegan shook her head, "Stretch, breathe properly and you won't succumb to stitches." He playfully rolled his eyes causing her to sigh, "So are you playing tonight? Or are you a permanent bench warmer?" Stiles let out a snicker, "Oh, I really doubt that I will be playing. Coach won't put me in. I'm just there to keep the team number even." Keegan watched his expression change and lightly nudged his shoulder, "You never know. Maybe he will and maybe you'll be the player who wins the game." He glanced up at her, cheeks turning slightly red, "Thanks Keegan."

She smiled at him before glancing down at her watch, "Hey, we should head back. It's almost noon." Stiles nodded and turned, following her. A silence fell between them and all they could hear was the bird chirping in the trees.

"Hey, I was wondering...," Stiles paused, "Would you be able to help me with, um, running? You know, get me into shape?" Keegan smiled, and looked at him, "If you'd like. You are already in great shape though... just gotta expand those lungs." She smiled as she saw the blush cross his cheeks and he mumbled, "Thanks."

They arrived at their driveways and said goodbye before parting ways. Stiles immediately climbed the stairs and went to his room to get ready for the game. Keegan closed the front door behind her and walked up the hall to the kitchen where she greeted her father as she grabbed a cup from the cabinet, before filling it with juice.

"You're back late."

Keegan nodded, "Yeah, I had a Stilinski on my tail, and he doesn't run very well." Mr. Kennedy chuckled, "You two are becoming pretty close, aren't you?" Keegan shrugged her shoulders, taking a sip, "I guess. We have a few classes together... and his best friend was bitten." He dropped his paper, eyes wide, "What?! It wasn't Derek was it?" Keegan shook her head and shrugged, "He's swearing up and down that it wasn't him and I don't think he'd lie to me..." He nodded, "Well for everyone's safety, make sure you help that boy. But also be careful; I know you can take care of yourself." She nodded, understanding her father's wishes. He excused himself, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the kitchen into his study.

Keegan sighed deeply, worried about her father. Though he hadn't said much, she could tell he was worried. She pondered the thought on the way up to her room, as she flipped open her laptop and opened the search browser; checking for recent animal attacks at Beacon Hills Preserve. Nothing came up. She wasn't surprised and she gave up her search. She spent the rest of her afternoon reading for her AP English class, and as she was nearly complete with the weeks reading assignment, her phone began to ring.

"Hello dear! Allison and I are stopping by to get our lovely shirts! We have the posters made and everything! Want to meet at the field around six? We will honk when we are here!" She quickly texted a response back, before continuing to read. Ten minutes later, she finished her assignment just as a car horn sounded outside. She carefully gathered the shirts and brought them outside to the waiting girls. Lydia clapped her hands and squealed with excitement as she took the shirt from Keegan, "They look AMAZING!" Allison and Lydia thanked Keegan, giving her a hug before they returned to the car, "See you at six!"

x x x x

By five, Keegan was dressed in her new handmade shirt and on her way to the lacrosse field. She found a spot next to Stile's Jeep and pulled the Impala into the space, locking the car behind her as she began to cross the lot. She smiled as she could hear the crowd cheering, even though the game hadn't started. She stood next to the main set of bleachers and immediately made her way over to where Lydia and Allison were waiting. She passed the players bench and smiled when she caught Stiles' gaze. Keegan sat down next to the girls and winked as she caught Stiles' eye again. He smiled back before turning around and listening to Coach's horrible pep-talk.

Ten minutes into the game, Keegan excused herself from the bleachers and headed towards her car. Digging in the back seat she found her blanket, which she grabbed before returning to the bleachers. Again, she could feel Stiles' eyeing her and she quickly moved her hair, exposing the large "24" on her back that was accompanied by "Stilinski" painted on her shirt. It wasn't until she sat down did she get a good look at his face, causing her to smile and laugh. Stiles' mouth dropped open, his eyes wide and Keegan could tell he started to blush. "What are you laughing at?" Lydia asked, leaning forward to look at the girl. Keegan smiled again and pointed towards Stiles, "Look at his face. He saw the shirt." They laughed and turned back to the game.

The match went well, Beacon Hills won to the help of their star players, and Scott. The girls grabbed their things as the crowd dispersed and they followed the boys across the field to the school locker room. Stiles emerged from the locker room first and quickly said hello to Lydia and Allison before walking towards Keegan.

"Hey."

She smiled at him, "Hi." Color rushed to his face, aware of their eyes on him, "I, uh, really liked your shirt." Keegan proudly smiled and began to open her mouth when Jackson stepped out of the locker room, "Keegan, I thought you'd have the sense to waste your time on a REAL team member, not a bench warmer." Stiles smiled dropped and he glanced at the floor, not bothering to turn and face him.

Keegan narrowed her gaze at Jackson, "Actually Whittemore, if you opened your eyes, there's a whole bunch of students who make up the team, on field or not, not only you. If you spent more time realizing that you aren't the only person on the team we would have been State Champs last year. Do yourself a favor and get over yourself. Come on Stiles, let's go." She gently grabbed Stiles' wrist and pulled him away from the confrontation. As they walked away, Jackson angrily turned to Lydia, who held up her, pointing at him, "You know she is right."

Keegan and Stiles exited the school and headed back to their cars. "Don't listen to him Stiles. Jackson is a self-centered asshole." Stiles shrugged, not meeting her eyes, "Eh, he does have a point though..."

Keegan punched him in the arm. Stiles groaned and held his arm, "Oh my god!" Keegan stood there with her hands on her hips, "Don't you ever say that again. You are an all around better person than Jackson could ever be. You can run circles around him with the intellectual prowess you have. Don't let him get under your skin. Just because he is very athletic doesn't mean anything." He smiled at her, "Thanks Keegan." She smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. Eventually you won't need me to tell you how amazing of a person you are." They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, until Keegan cleared her throat, "I should get heading home. I will talk to you later, okay?" She kissed him on the cheek before unlocking her car, and waved as she drove away from him.

She arrived home to an dark house and instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She quietly unlocked the front door, and gently pushed open the heavy oak slab. On the entryway table sat a gorgeous bouquet of roses, and a note from her father:

"Out to dinner with a client, don't wait up! Love you!  
-Dad."

She returned the card to the table and quirked an eyebrow at the flowers. There was no card on the plastic stick and she grew more suspicious. Pushing the flowers to the back of her mind, Keegan climbed the stairs, and minded to listen for any unnatural sounds throughout the house. She discretely searched the upstairs rooms before entering her own. Slowly, she opened the door and crept inside. Perplexed by the scents she was receiving, she turned on the lights.

Dozens of flowers surrounded her. Taking up every empty spot in her room; each bouquet holding her favorite species, filling the room with a heavy and dizzying aroma. On the bed laid the missing card, her name lazily written on the envelope. She gently opened the card and smiled as she read the cheesy, generic poem, and saw who went through all the trouble.

As she placed the card back into the envelope, a gentle tap came from the window. Derek climbed into the room and gently took a large Stargazer Lily from behind him and handed it to her. Keegan could feel her cheeks heat up and couldn't help but smile as she took the flower from him. He cautiously took a step towards her and extended his arms. She quickly embraced him, and when she began to pull away, Derek's grip around her waist tightened. Keegan glanced up at him and was taken aback when he leaned down and kissed her, full on the lips.

She hesitated at first, her mind instantly thought of Stiles: how he would react if he saw them, the pain and anger he would experience. Oh, what damage Keegan would cause with a simple kiss. However, something inside her broke down and found herself kissing back. He gently guided them towards the bed and lowered her down amongst the flower petals. His hands rested on her exposed hips, before wriggling his eyebrow at her, daring her to disrobe in front of him. Keegan hesitated and Derek brought her up to him so he could nip at the base of her jaw line.

His hands, which rested on her hips, moved to the button of her jeans. She locked eyes with him, ran her fingers through his hair and pulled herself up to him, kissing him. As she pulled away, she easily pulled the shirt off her torso, flinging it to the ground and just as quickly tugged the shirt off his body. He slid his hands from their resting place, back to the button on her jeans. He easily unhooked her pants and slid them off her, before kissing his way up from her stomach to her neck.

As they kissed, Keegan managed to get Derek onto his back. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to shut him up with a kiss on the lips. Waiting long enough, she slid her hands to his jeans and helped them off his body. Keegan teased him through his boxers, causing him to growl at her. She smirked up at him and crawled her way back up to his chest. He gently cupped her face and roughly kissed her. Catching her off guard, he flipped her over and gently kissed her stomach. Sitting up, Keegan unhooked her bra and threw the garment to the floor. Derek glanced up at her and began to pull off her underwear.

Upon removing her underwear, Derek stood from the bed and watched her. The way Keegan writhed and cooed to him from the bed got him worked up; ten times over. He pulled his boxers to the ground, before climbing back on the bed where he positioned himself leaning over her thighs and gently kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs until he reached her crotch. He left a few kisses just about her region before moving back up to her face, much to her displeasure. When he reached her chest, he purposely left a trail of kisses between her breasts, up her neck to come to a stop at her mouth.

Keegan laid there frustrated and pouty. 'How dare he tease me,' Keegan thought, 'I hate when he does that!' Derek rolled his eyes at her and smiled into the kiss, still smiling as he pulled away. "Now, now," he smirked, shaking his head at her before working on the sweet spot of her neck. His hands gently teased and played with her chest, as he set to work on the swollen pink flesh of her nipples. Satisfied, Derek left her neck and moved his mouth to her chest, as his continued farther south.

Ten minutes later, Keegan was almost at the point of begging when Derek entered her. He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her body off the bed and up to his. They changed positions and it wasn't long before Keegan began to near her climax. She could feel her muscles spasm and soon she and Derek came together. They quietly lay next to each other, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room along with the smell of sex and sweat. Derek wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. They laid there in that spot for what felt as if hours had passed, when suddenly the sound of the garage door opening startled them. Keegan quickly jumped from her bed and watched as Derek quickly gathered his clothes and ran into the closet.

Keegan tugged on a pair of shorts and t-shirt as the door sounded its closing. She sprayed herself with a soft perfume and made sure to put on deodorant before calling over her shoulder to Derek, "I'll be right back." Descending the stairs, she entered the kitchen, sleepy eyed.

"Hi, Dad."

Mr. Kennedy turned and welcomed her with a big goofy grin, "Figured you would be asleep. Did I wake you?" Keegan shrugged, before shaking her head, "Not really... I was dozing off though." Mr. Kennedy nodded, "Oh, I thought of you tonight. They had the most mouth-watering lobster; so I brought you home an order!" He said as he showed her the take-out container before placing it in the fridge. "Thanks Dad." He moved across the kitchen to kiss her forehead before saying goodnight and heading up to bed.

Keegan waited a few minutes before following her father upstairs and quickly ducked into her room once the master bedroom door shut behind him. She crossed the room and opened the closet doors, not the least bit surprised to see that Derek had already left. Keegan huffed as she walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt guilty, as if she betrayed herself. Keegan wasn't happy with herself and the predicament she was in. She had just put herself in a position where she had to choose between two of her favorite people; her best friend or her crush.


	7. Besties

Lone Wolf  
Chapter 6

Keegan woke the next morning to an empty feeling in her chest, a loud alarm and the sun shining in her eyes. She mentally groaned, 'Why did I set my alarm for so early...,' but forced herself out of bed and told herself it was time to get dressed. She slowly descended the stairs and smiled when she read the note on the counter:

"Don't forget its Family Night tonight. Let's cook our usual and I already picked out the movies. Be home by five! -Dad"

She placed the note back on the counter and grabbed her iPod before heading out the door. Crossing the driveway, she passed Stiles and Scott who sat in the Stilinski driveway working on the Jeep. She smiled and waved at them, avoiding Stiles' gaze and quickly continued on her way. The boys exchanged curious looks and watched her disappear down the street.

Not long into Keegan's morning routine, she felt winded and decided to stop. She ambled down the road and smiled to herself when she spotted the park across the street. A light breeze blew across the flat ground, causing the swings to move; beckoning her to them. As she sat down, she pulled her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed her other self-conscious.

"Hello my love!"

"Hey Lydia..."

The tone of Lydia's voice changed immediately, making Keegan crack a small smile. The strawberry blonde knew her all too well, "What's wrong?" Keegan sighed and before she could stop herself, she was spilling every detail; from her feeling for Derek, though she reiterated that he was still an ass, and her feelings for Stiles, how she slept with Derek the night before and now the gut wrenching amount of guilt she felt afterwards, and now, how she was avoiding Stiles.

"Oh honey! It's obvious that you care for them both and you don't want to hurt either of them. AND if you are avoiding Stiles and you feel that guilty for sleeping with someone when you aren't dating anyone, that means you REALLY like him."

Keegan sighed, "I'm not denying that I like him. I just think that since I've known Derek since we were babies. It's known that it isn't the first time that Derek and I have done this but I just feel SO guilty about it. Stiles is this amazing person and something about him draws me to him. I mean, yeah he has his "moments" but he is smart, funny and ugh, adorable! I mean there are things that Stiles does that Derek doesn't. Stiles makes me feel important, like I'm the only person in the room when we're together. Derek just never wants me out of his sight, like I can't take care of myself."

Lydia, who was quiet through her speech, chuckled, "Oh, honey, I think you've made your choice. He makes you feel respected and that is what is important in a relationship." Keegan smiled, "How do I approach this situation?" Lydia laughed, "Oh honey, you do it like a pro. Yes, Derek may be upset, and jealous, but he will eventually get over. Maybe once he sees how happy Stiles makes you he will back off. Who knows, every guy is different in those types of situations."

Keegan sighed, "I see."

"Do you want me to come pick you up? We'll go to lunch and maybe do a little retail therapy at the same time...?" Keegan laughed, "Sure that sounds good."

"Okay girl, I'll leave here in 10. See you soon!" They said their goodbyes and Keegan pushed the phone back into her pocket. She pushed off the ground and spent a few minutes clearing her head before jumping from the swing and running home. The boys stared as she ran past and watched her skip the porch steps before disappearing into her house. Keegan dropped the iPod onto the table, ran upstairs and changed. She made it downstairs just as her phone buzzed, signaling Lydia's arrival. Keegan ran to the car and hurriedly opened the door, climbing into the car.

They arrived at the mall a short time later and slowly walked around the empty building. They grabbed lunch and once they sat down Lydia began to question Keegan. "So, how was it?" Lydia asked, leaning forward and clasped her hands together. Keegan took a bite of her food and shook her head, "What do you mean?" Lydia rolled her eyes at the girl, "You know EXACTLY what I mean... you and Derek. How was it? I am living vicariously through you." It was Keegan's turn to roll her eyes, "Are you serious?" The strawberry blond wriggled her eyebrows making Keegan laugh, "It wasn't bad... who am I kidding, he is amazing." Lydia winked at the brunette, "I always figured he'd be good..." Keegan rolled her eyes again, sending both of them into a fit of laughs.

x x x x

When Keegan arrived home a few hours later, Lydia helped her unload her bags from the car. They entered her room and Lydia dropped the bags on the floor, before jumping on Keegan's bed. "Oh my god, Keegan! You didn't tell me about all the flowers! They're from Derek!?" Keegan nodded and smiled, "Yeah, how he got all those in here I will never know." Lydia pouted, "I wish Jackson did this stuff for me..."

"Derek is single!"Lydia looked up at the girl and laughed, "No thanks." A knock sounded on the door and Mr. Kennedy poked his head into the door, "Hello girls! Lydia are you staying for dinner?" Lydia smiled, "No, but thank you Mr. Kennedy. I need to head home actually. Jackson is waiting for me." She gave Keegan a quick hug and excused herself. Mr. Kennedy took a seat on the bed, peeking into a shopping bag, "I see you went shopping, did you have a good day?" Keegan nodded and began clearing the bags from the bed, "Yeah. I don't get to spend much time with Lydia these days. So it was refreshing." He glanced up at his daughter, "Are you alright? You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

Keegan sighed and collapsed onto the bed next to her father, "I'm feeling very, very guilty. I'm stuck between two different guys whom I both have feelings for, and I feel like I'm leading them on. I mean, we all know my history with Derek but Stiles is much different, he's -"

"Not a werewolf."

Keegan smiled and rolled her eyes at her father, "That too. No, he may be shy around me but he makes me feel important; as I explained to Lydia, when we're together in a crowded room; all he sees is me. You know what I mean?" Mr. Kennedy smiled, "I do. If he is anything like his parents, he is a good person. I think you like him more than you let on, and think." Keegan smiled, "We went to the movies this week and I had such a good time. He spoiled me, it was a little weird, but I felt happy..."

Mr. Kennedy laughed, "It's always good to be happy, and being spoiled doesn't hurt!"

They sat there for a few moments, until Mr. Kennedy clapped his hands, "I don't know about you, but I am ready to cook us up some dinner and watch a movie, or two." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Together they descended the stairs and began to cook their favorite meal: Steak, Baked Potatoes and Corn on the cob.

An hour later, the two sat on the couch, plates full resting gingerly on their laps, and Ghostbusters on the TV. Keegan loved spending time with her father. After her mother passed away, he buried himself in his work, but after Keegan fell to hard times and unhealthy habits, he realized he wasn't being the father he should have been. Since then, he became more involved in her life and they planned a father/daughter night every two weeks. Keegan had begun to doze off when the movie ended. Mr. Kennedy noticed her quiet snores and gently shook her awake, dismissing her and telling her to go to bed. Keegan argued and tried to help her father clean, promising she wasn't tired.

Mr. Kennedy shook his head at her stubbornness and helped her carry the dishes to the sink. Within thirty minutes, the kitchen was spotless. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before dismissing her from the kitchen, telling her to get to bed. Again, Keegan protested but he shooed her out. She told him goodnight and went upstairs. As she entered her room, she heard her phone buzz and she picked it up, smiling. Stiles had texted her a few times and he was worried.

"I'm okay Stiles. Are you okay?"

"You didn't answer, thought you were in trouble."

"Not at all! It's the only night I really get to spend time with my Dad."

"I see, I'm hanging out with Scott. We're playing video games and I'm actually winning."

Keegan laughed, "Well, that's because he isn't good at them. Hey, I need to head to bed... would you want to get together tomorrow, since we don't have school?" She waited a few minutes for him to answer and when she got tired of waiting, she texted Lydia. "I just asked Stiles to hang out tomorrow."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"Nothing yet. I'm actually nervous to see what he says."

Keegan could tell Lydia was laughing at her, "Calm down, Hun. It's not like you're asking your favorite celebrity out on a date." As Keegan began to respond to Lydia, she received a text from Stiles, "One second."

She opened the text from Stiles and quickly closed her eyes before she could read anything. The butterflies in her stomach took flight as she took a deep breath and read his message:

"Sounds good, come over around 10?"

Keegan smiled, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Keegan!"

She couldn't help but dance around her room a little. She quickly changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed.

x x x x

The next morning couldn't come quicker. Keegan sat up Monday morning, entirely too anxious for the day, and extremely glad it was a holiday. She checked her phone and saw a late text from Lydia:

"Stay calm, have fun, be yourself and don't wait to spill the details! Have a good time!"

Keegan passed time by showering and began to pick out a cute, yet casual outfit. She decided on a blue Henley, paired with jeans and finished off with her black flats. To calm her nerves she turned on the TV and enjoyed some cartoons. She immersed herself in an episode of SpongeBob when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. What are you up to?"

"Watching cartoons, you?"

Stiles laughed, "Me too! I was wondering if you wanted to start our day together early, and accompany me to breakfast?"

Keegan smiled, "That sounds nice, let me get dressed. I'll be over soon!"

"Okay, I'll see you soon!"

They hung up and Keegan immediately jumped from her bed and began getting ready. When she was confident that she looked her absolute best, she still stood in front of the mirror, checking and double-checking. "Keegan, the door!" Her father shouted upstairs. She yelled a quick response to her father and ran downstairs a moment later. She was surprised to see Stiles already at her door, dressed in his new favorite plaid shirt; the one Keegan told him looked good, a pair of jeans and his usual Adidas sneakers. He blushed when he saw her, "Hello! Are you ready?"

Keegan smiled at him, biting her lip, "Of course. Let me get my purse." Mr. Kennedy stood there watching them and couldn't help but smile at the two. He could see that she really liked the Stilinski boy and the way she smiled at him proved it. Keegan kissed her father's cheek, grabbed her purse and closed the door behind them. Stiles opened the passenger side door for her and she could feel her cheeks turn red. She climbed into her car, thanking him as he shut the door behind her.

Stiles put the car into drive and they headed towards town.

They arrived at the best breakfast spot in Beacon Hills and put their name on the short waiting list. Stiles found them a spot to sit in the waiting area that was secluded from the others. They talked for a while discussing school, when they were called to their table a few minutes later: a small corner booth. The server greeted them and collected the menus once they finished ordering, leaving the two to fall back into conversation.

"So, has Scott talked to Derek?"

Stiles shrugged, "I guess. He said he did, but get this... he thinks Allison's dad is a hunter! Crazy right?" Keegan nearly dropped her glass, "What?!"

He nodded, "Yeah, guess Derek and Scott were out in the woods one night.. Mr. Argent shot-"

"Shot Scott with an arrow, yeah, I heard." Stiles glanced at her, a worried expression on his face, "What's wrong?"

Keegan looked up at him, "My friend's father is a hunter and my best friend is a werewolf..."

She could see the realization settle in his face; this was going to be fun.

Getting Keegan back in a good mood proved difficult for Stiles. He paid for breakfast, much to her dismay and ushered her back out to the Jeep. "What's next?" Stiles asked, looking over at the girl next to him. Keegan shrugged, "I don't know." Stiles frowned and looked back to the road, before turning back to Keegan, a smile on his face, "We can go back to the Stilinski house! Dad's off at work and won't be home till later..." Keegan couldn't help but giggle, "Sounds good."

Stiles pulled the Jeep into the driveway and escorted Keegan to the front door. They headed upstairs up to Stiles room and Keegan couldn't help but flop down on his bed. She lay on the bed and glanced around the room at the various music posters when her eyes landed on a set of sleek black controllers sitting on the stand next to the TV.

"Are you serious?!" Stiles looked over at her, eyes wide and smiled when he saw where her gaze fell.

"You play?" Keegan stood and grabbed a controller, tossing the other at the boy. She picked one of the titles in his collection and placed it into the system. The title screen for "Mortal Kombat" played and Stiles smiled up at the girl as she set her game face.

Three hours later, and two awkward bets later, Keegan sat on the bed wearing two of Stiles' plaid shirts and a tie around her head, as Stiles laid on the floor also wearing a tie around his head, a T-Shirt over a sweatshirt and boxers over his jeans. In their final round, winner got the chance to dress normally for the remainder of the day. They shook on the bet and Keegan sank to the floor next to Stiles. The screen counted down the start of the game and soon the two were pushing each other, trying to mess up the other.

Keegan yelled and stood as "Player 2" was declared winner and began removing the pieces of clothing. Stiles glanced up at her, "You play a lot, don't you?" She winked at the boy and sat down next to him, "You don't have to honor our bet, and you can change." Stiles shrugged. They sat next to each other and Keegan gently nudged Stiles, causing him to laugh.

"Let me sulk."Mortal Kombat" is my game and I was bested." She frowned and placed her hand on his forearm, "I'm sorry!" He laughed and shook his head, before turning back to her, "No worries. Scott is horrible."

They smiled at each other and Keegan found herself biting her lip. She glanced up at the boy and before she knew it, Stiles placed his hand on her cheek and drew her in for a kiss. Their lips met and Keegan swore she heard fireworks explode somewhere in her brain. Stiles gently pulled away, searching her eyes for a negative reaction and instead found Keegan inviting him for another. When they pushed apart again, they were out of breath. They shyly smiled at each other before Keegan scooted herself closer to Stiles and rested her head on his shoulder. He cautiously wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in even closer.

Stiles turned on the TV and grabbed the blanket, draping it over them and settled on a random movie. They cuddled up under the blanket and it wasn't long until they fell asleep.


End file.
